Man in the Mirror
by Motaku1235
Summary: A prince. A magic mirror. Another prince. And a warlock. Sounds like the beginning of a bad joke, right? More like a nightmare. Prince Arian only wants his freedom from the magic that binds him to mirror on the back of Arthur's dresser. Arthur thinks that 20 years should prove that there's no way out. Now that Merlin's here, though, maybe there is.
1. Prologue

A/N: So this is my first Merlin fanfiction...I am hoping to make this as interesting as possible and I hope that my male OC isn't a Gary Stu. I've read enough of other Merlin fanfictions and I'm on season five right now and am completely updated so I thought it was about time for me to take my idea and put it into words. Give me good critiques please because this is unbetaed. ^-^

Prologue:

**19 Years Ago in the House of Tregor**

"Prince Arian?"

The house maid continued to search for the missing prince; it was unsettling to think that the boy had gotten lost under her watch. What the King would do to her;she clasped hands around her neck at the thought. She couldn't flee to the enemy kingdom without going through Camelot and surely Uther would also-

The door to the closet creaked open and revealed a pale face surrounded by mouse brown hair, containing gemstone emerald eyes and a light blush coating the child's cheeks. He smiled and a tooth was missing from his front teeth, a sign that he was growing up fast.

"Catrina! I wanna play with Catrina!" the young boy called.

The maid sighed in relief, "Prince Arian, your father would not want you to disturb the Lady Catrina-"

"No! I wanna play with sister! Let me nana! Let me!" Arian huffed, "I order!"

The boy leaped out of the closet, a small wooden sword in his hand and royal gold robes around his lithe, but growing muscular frame. He was a sweet child, though a bit loud and stubborn. The boy's hands clenched as he pouted.

"I'm afraid I cannot sire."

Arian let out a howl in disappointment and anger before huffing, "I'm not 4 anymore! I'm 6! See!"

He put out one hand splayed out and kept only his thumb raised on the other to show the quantity of being six years old.

The nursemaid chuckled and turned around to the dresser to set out some better clothes to play in outside.

"You are still young my lord...my lord?"

The young prince was nowhere in sight, his only trace being the slowly closing door. True to his name, Arian was like silver in how he shined.

"Oh dear." The maid fretted, "Oh no! No, no, no, no!"

/

Arian smirked and his green eyes twinkled with mischief as he poked his head around the corner. The vaults had always been a place of mystery for him, his father didn't like him coming down there. He had tried to scare him with stories of sorcerers and curses, but he knew better.

He was six after all. Nothing could scare HIM, nothing could get past his father's knights anyway.

The dark shadows of the tunnels seemed to beckon him, almost like destiny was leading him here...at least that's what his mother would say. Whatever 'destiny' was, it sounded really big, and he didn't look forward to learning the definition either.

The air tasted crisp with autumn, colder winds and more rain than sunlight. Always did it pass over his small mouth and remind him of his birthday feast only a month or two away. Maybe his father would get him another sword! Or his sister would get better. He never told anyone his birthday wish on his sister's recovery, his father said weaknesses were just as bad as magic, and from what Arian had seen magic was really bad. So he didn't want to get into trouble.

His skin felt moist with nervousness and adrenaline as he came closer. The two guards looked really big and tough and Arian wasn't sure they would listen to his 'I order', so he decided he'd have to be sneaky.

When the guards weren't looking Arian easily slipped past, he was still small enough to be able to squeeze through the bars of the biggest vault, the more hidden ones he would have explore once he was older and could have the keys.

As he moved further down, the earthy tunnel darkened. Arian shook slightly with fear. Shadows always seemed scary-

"No! I'm a prince! Prince's don't get scared." He huffed to himself and walked determinedly, his head high up and his chest puffed out. Soon though, he ran out of air and let his chest deflate.

Dust smelled old, he decided. And as he edged towards the biggest vault a slight gleam caught his eye. He cocked his head curiously and padded towards the opposite chamber.

It was the first time he'd ever seen such a large mirror, and Arian wondered why he hadn't noticed it before...oh, it was on the back side of a dresser.

Arian peeked through the bars curiously, it was so cool looking, usually furniture was the LAST thing to find interesting down there.

The dresser was adorned with weird carvings on the sides of it, though he couldn't see them well in the dark. He reached through the bars to touch.

/

The invaders came out of nowhere. Nobody had expected the sudden onslaught of so many. Sentries had reported nothing out of the ordinary besides strange winds.

They had used sorcery. It was the only explanation. The king carried Catrina on his back, preparing for the quickly losing battle. He had no idea why the warning bells hadn't gone off yet.

The king pushed through to Arian's chambers, "ARIAN!"

He paled when he was met with uncharacteristic silence.

"We figured you'd end up in here your highness." A voice cackled.

"FATHER!" Catrina wailed.

The king whipped out his sword, only barely managing to block the blow thrown at him. It didn't help though, they slowly became surrounded by other invaders and were slain.

The leader scoffed and stepped over the bodies, "Where's the boy?"

One of the men bowed his head, "Sorry my lord, we were unable to find him. He's missing."

"Well the way our dear friends here burst into the brat's room I doubt they knew either. Split up. Don't leave a single stone unturned."

/

Arian gasped when he heard the guards yell from a distance, that meant trouble. He struggled to get out of the bars.

The young prince had climbed as best as he could, only managing to graze the wooden structure. Hoping to push himself out of the squeezing grip, he used the mirror as leverage.

Instead of falling backwards, he let out a cry of surprise as he was pulled forward towards the mirror. His hand...it had fallen through.

"EH?! NO! DADDY! DADDY!" He screamed, "HELP! SOMEONE!"

The mirror around his hand glowed and his body seemed to match the weird golden color. Magic! He trembled in terror as he felt a sudden weightlessness. The more the gold covered his body, the further he fell into the frame.

Soon the only thing remaining of him was the left over tears on the floor.

/

"What do you mean the brat is gone?!" The leader bellowed, "I could hear his trap screaming half way across the castle!"

They were looting through the tunnels, the guards were easy to get rid of, the people on the other hand...if their young prince was still alive, they might be more inclined to rebel.

He growled and threw a large cloth over the dresser with the mirror on the flip-side. It would fetch a pretty price if he sold it to a wealthy family.

He didn't hear the whimpers coming from inside as men carried it away.

/

*The Next Day*

"PEOPLE OF TREGOR! Today you no longer define yourselves as the Tregorians ; But as one of us! The Saxons! Watch as the bodies of the wealthy burn, knowing that today you shall deal with their tyranny no more!"

The people looked on solemnly as three caskets were carried towards the pyre. Two filled with the bodies to Catrina and the King, the last one filled with straw. Nobody knew that the son was gone, nobody felt any hope. The frail queen-turned hostage-watched from the window of the tower, tears pouring from her eyes.

"Oh my children...my beautiful children." She covered her face with her hands.

As the fallen kingdom mourned, the young prince heard all of it from the cart below, his body pressed against the mirror trapping him inside. He let out painful howls of despair that people assumed were from someone in the crowd.

He lost his voice as they finally started hauling the carts away. His destination unknown.

/

* 18 years ago in Camelot*

The sun poured down to form a halo around the courtyard. Many merchants filled the open space, hoping to make good money from his highness King Uther Pendragon.

"It's been all over the world your majesty, look at the beautiful handiwork on the front. The cross-hatching is truly fine, the brass knobs are well kept-"

"Why is the back covered?" Uther interrupted as he circled the piece of furniture, he stopped at the bizarre fashion at how the entire backside of the dresser was covered with thick sheets of red velvet.

The seller shifted slightly in his stance before clearing his throat, "Merely so if it is jostled the dresser doesn't become damaged."

Uther circled it once more, before giving an appreciative look and nodding, "I'll be buying this. It shall be a fine complement to Arthur's quarters."

Uther waved forward a servant carrying a small chest with gold.

"For the royal household, I shall offer a discount. 500 pieces less than the former price of 3,000. 2, 500 pieces, if his majesty would be so kind."

The merchant lied, the dresser was worth no more than 1,500 gold pieces, though if you were interested in magic items...it was worth far more.

Uther paid the specified amount, not sure whether that was truly a deal or a slight scam. If he found the dresser to be less than satisfactory...a certain merchant could end up in the dungeons for an evening or two.

"Now for a second opinion..." Uther turned to see his son play fighting with a young squire by the name of Leon if his memory served him correctly, "Nursemaid! Bring Arthur to me."

"Yes my lord." The older woman nodded and gently pried the two children apart, taking the young prince over to his father.

The blonde boy looked so akin to his mother that it almost pained Uther to see him smile jovially as he bound over, Leon staying behind and knowing his place.

'He'll be a good knight one day.' Uther thought as Arthur looked up at him curiously, his fluffy golden locks crowning his face.

"What do you think of this?" The King gestured to the large dresser.

Arthur dropped his wooden sword and looked up at the large dresser with awesome eyes.

"It's really big!"

"Yes, and very heavy as well." Uther chuckled and patted his son's head.

Servants grunted in agreement as they started to haul it up the castle steps, slowly but surely moving. Nobody dared to complain on how they couldn't just use magic to move the bloody thing...servants rather liked having their heads still attached to their bodies.

/

The physican was one of those truly impacted by the ban at the close of the Great Purge, much of his healing having been accomplished by magics after all. But he carried on sufficiently all the same.

What worried him more was that he had no word from Balinor or Hunith, and a year had passed since the Slaying of the Dragonlords and the dragons themselves, minus one who was held captive beneath the castle.

Gaius sat alone in his workroom, studying a new herbal remedy that could have at least some of the near affects as his magical potion for poison.

He heard a knock at the door and Arthur's nursemaid came in, carrying the boy in question. She set the prince down on one of the stools, his eyes red and puffy from crying.

Gaius sighed and walked over, with so many injuries it was no wonder his lucious blonde locks were beginning to thin with stress.

"What seems to be wrong?"

The nursemaid sighed, "My lord has fallen down again, it seems I can do nothing to stop him from playing so roughly."

"Is this true Arthur?" Gaius raised his eyebrow in an almost scolding manner and the young prince huffed and refused to answer.

"Very well then, I guess I must ask your father if it is true or not and ask him-"

"No!" Arthur pouted, "Father will be loud. I don't like when father is loud."

Gaius clicked his tongue and started to gently clean Arthur's skinned knee, "He is loud because he is upset. As the only son your father has, it is your responsibility to keep yourself safe as well as your people safe. One day when your older you will understand that."

Arthur looked down with a bit of shame, Gaius had always been a second-father of sorts to the young prince. He wasn't like the other servants that were afraid to scold him lest Uther raise hell on them.

He had heard both Gaius and Uther get loud on more than one occasion, he'd seen the physican in the dungeons and the stocks plenty of times. But Uther always seemed more amused than truly upset with the physican seeing as the king usually let him out within a night or two.

"Gaius you really ought to get that balcony fixed or you could fall, my husband would be more than willing to-"

"Oh I'm fine." Gaius assured the nursemaid as she gestured to the rickety looking balcony along the top half of the room, "It's never let me fall before."

The blonde man gave a large grin and patted Arthur on his good knee, "There, all done, now go on I have more work to accomplish."

After the prince and his maid left Gaius took another look at the balcony...hm...

"I doubt that will become an issue." Gaius waved it off and continued peering at a leaf through his magnifying glass.

/

"Sleep well my lord." The nursemaid bowed before closing the door behind her, she quickly locked it tight.

She was allowed to lock it to keep bad people out, and to keep curious princes IN.

As soon as she left, Arthur grinned and leapt out of bed to look around his room. HIS room. It was a lot bigger than the room conjoined to the nursemaid's quarters and had a big bed too.

What caught his eye the most was the pretty dresser that was set off to the side of the room. The servants hadn't been able to completely move against the wall because of a bump in the floor boards.

Not that Arthur minded, he was really curious to see the other side of the dresser. He squeezed himself into the space and tugged hard on the cloth covering the back side of the dresser.

It would make a fun cape if he wanted to play 'evil-sorcerer' with Leon again. That was one of his favorite games.

His eyes bulged out of his tiny skull as he saw a boy, slightly older than himself staring back at him with an equal amount of surprise.

...

"I'm Prince Arthur Pendragon." Arthur stated with a smile after a moment of staring.

The boy blinked and bowed his head in respect, the clothes he wore were slightly stretched his hair was very unruly and brown surrounding dark green eyes. His skin was slightly darker too, almost like one of those desert foreigners.

"I'm Prince Arian Tregor."

Arthur cocked his head and plopped down on the floor. The boy had a strange accent, some weird type of lisp he hadn't heard before. He wasn't sure if he was dreaming or not. Arian looked like he was sitting right beside Arthur, the reflection of what was in front of the mirror stayed normal besides the little boy on the floor.

"Why are you in a mirror?" Arthur asked.

"Magic. I'm trapped." Arian frowned, "I was sneaking around in the vaults when I got sucked into the mirror."

Arthur blinked and reached out to the mirror, "I can't just pull you out."

He tried and his hand wouldn't go through the mirror. Arian sighed and brought his knees up to his chest.

"Well at least you tried. Nobody has tried to get me out before." Arian blinked.

Arthur puffed up his chest, "It's my responsibility as a prince to help myself and my people...or so Gaius says to me."

"Gaius?"

"He's my father's pisican."

Arian smiled, "Physican?"

Arthur grinned, "Yep. He's my friend, but don't tell anyone that. Princes aren't supposed to be friends with servants. Leon is my friend too, but he always treats me like a Prince."

"I had a friend once, his name was Peter, my father arrested him and his family though because of their magic." Arian frowned.

"Your friend was an evil sorcerer?" Arthur blinked.

"Not evil! He was really nice." Arian huffed.

Arthur blinked for a moment before putting his hand on the mirror, "Do you think we could be friends too? It must be lonely in the mirror all by yourself."

Arian paused briefly before he nodded with a smile, and a bizarre friendship was born.

Many miles away, a rather tiny boy with black hair and beautiful blue eyes made a flower appear in his mother's hair as they cleaned up after supper.

*Canon-era Camelot*

"Then he said, 'I could take you apart with less than that!'" Arthur snorted with a scowl on his face.

He sat with the dresser set right so Arian could sit down on the table next to him...in the reflection at least. They both had grown a lot. Arian had out grown his child-clothing and his old clothes hung over his waist in a makeshift cover of sorts.

Arian didn't have any facial hair yet, but the hair on his head had gotten down to his waist and was akin to a sheep's pelt. The prince of Tregor didn't have to drink or eat, neither of the royals could really understand why and left all unexplainable to magic.

Arthur was used to the rugged appearance, and Arian had enough patience over the years to deal with Arthur.

"And could he?"

Arthur scoffed, "Of course not, I fell in the end-"

"Did he hit you to do that?" Arian smirked, this Merlin kid sounded hilarious.

Arthur thought for a second before fuming, "No, but I still-"

"Ha. So he DID take you down with less than that. I'm impressed Arthur, really I am." Arian laughed and Arthur looked at him angrily.

"Shut up Arian."

"You'd have to ask the other side of the dresser Arthur. Mirrors don't shut up as well." Arian gestured to his mirrored self.

"Oh bug off." Arthur huffed.

Arian grinned before frowning slightly. For some reason the mirror always shook whenever something happened that had to do with magic. His thoughts traveled to the woman's threat yesterday after the death of her son...it reminded him of his mother.

"Did you find anything useful about what that woman could be planning?"

Arthur raised an eyebrow and put his feet on the table cockily, "Didn't know you were worrying about me Arian."

"I haven't got anything BETTER to do you ARSE. Fine. Did you hear anything about my mother?"

Arian pushed Arthur for as much information as possible, seeing as what the many manservants Arthur scared off had little to say besides 'what an arse' or 'I bet he's sleeping with her' and such.

When people started to insult Arthur, Arian would pull what you could call a trump card of sorts. He'd make weird sounds, scary voices, stomp his feet, some type of noise to scare them off. The rumors were said that the Prince's room was haunted by the dresser.

Arthur obviously didn't believe it, knowing the ghost was actually a rather harmless person trapped in a mirror.

"I've heard nothing on my patrols, I'm sorry. We have heard of Saxons though. They've been causing some skirmishes in the north as of late. It would help to know where Tregor used to be, but father is too busy with the celebrations right now." Arthur stated before standing.

"Why don't you ask Gaius then?" Arian raised an eyebrow.

Arthur thought for a moment before frowning, why didn't he think of that?

"Good idea. The banquet to celebrate 20 years since the purge is tonight so that might be a good time to ask, I wish you could see but I suppose that's impossible." Arthur shrugged.

"As with every occasion." Arian shrugged.

"Well, have fun doing...whatever it is you do when I'm not here."

"Yeah, thanks." Arian said sarcastically as Arthur turned the dresser back around to make his friend disappear, "Don't bring a maid back you pigeon."

"Just what I need is for you to refer to me as wild life." Arthur rolled his eyes and smirked before shaking the armoire.

"Hey! I can feel that you know!" Arian complained, "Just go already!"

"Fine." Arthur shrugged and left.

Arian sighed and shook his head. Arthur could be so ignorant at times, so kind at others, then a complete and utter asshole the rest of the time. How he ended up with him, Arian would never understand.

To be honest with himself, Arian was more jealous of Arthur than anything. Arian couldn't taste the delicious looking chicken that Arthur got to eat, drink water or wine, feel the sun on his skin or the wind in his hair. It was painful, not being able to feel.

When he was younger, Arthur was around ten and he around eleven or twelve if he could count the seasons right, Arian would still cry over this until Arthur said something stupid.

'No man is worth your tears.'

They had a huge fight, and Arthur actually refused to turn the dresser around so Arian could see out the window.

He didn't cry so much now. Most of his time was spent trying to find a way to get free, and to take his rightful place on the throne of his kingdom. He had a lot of free time to throw around after all...

Arian could feel it. It was his destiny to lead his people out of the Saxon's rule to a peaceful time. He could feel that peace in Camelot, at least for the time where there wasn't executions for sorcerers. He wanted this peace for his people, and Arthur had sworn to help him as much as he could. Arian kept these thoughts close to his heart.

"Hmm-hm-hm-hmm~"

Arian's ears twitched as he heard a distant singing, the mirror shook slightly and then it snapped in place in his head. It was the woman whose son was executed! That same tone of voice!

Light footsteps clicked in the halls as the same humming continued. Arian stopped breathing as they got close to his chambers, well Arthur's chambers but he lived in there too.

They soon became distant and he let out a sigh of relief. He had to warn Arthur...

Arian looked forward with determination before he slammed himself against the glass. He saw the golden glow and his body started to slip through before it pushed him back, it wasn't the first time he'd tried this.

"I'm so useless!" Arian slammed his fists on the mirror again before sliding back down.

He knew how to fight, he knew the best strategies from the books Arthur sometimes left on the floor for him to read through, he knew every single inch of the lands-Camelot and otherwise, minus the territory that was his home.

He wondered if the people would hate him for his weakness. His fragility inside the mirror of Prince Arthur and not fighting the world to get his people the peace they so deserved.

Arian knew that Arthur understood that at times and tried to find nonmagical books from Geoffrey to help him in his predicament, but most of the time however the younger prince had his own problems to deal with.

"Somebody help Arthur...and someone help me."

The prince sat there waiting another night for help that would never come.

A/N: So please tell me what you think! I know there wasn't any Merlin in this one, but there will be in the next one. :)


	2. How He Lived

A/N: Thanks for the feedback! Especially lordstarlight,bloodyhell95, Gwenneth, and Niyin for the reviews! (I love the names too! XD) Here's one!)

Chapter 1: How He Lived

"No..."

Arthur sat exasperated with his head on the table with a groan. He suddenly pushed back the chair and moved to his bed before plopping down and letting out an almost mournful howl. This was great...just great...

"Sorry Arthur but I don't speak whine. A bit of sarcasm and that's about it." Arian called out from the mirror, irritated but relieved that he didn't need to fret knowing that Arthur was back again...and safe.

Physically, not mentally. He doubted that Arthur would ever stop being an insane idiot at times.

"That Merlin...what an IDIOT!"

Arian heard a slam and sighed as he heard a tray roll away. Really Arthur had more tantrums than any four year olds Arian ever heard of...from servant's ramblings anyway.

"And why is he an idiot?" Arian asked curiously.

His eyes widened and suddenly the entire armoire was precariously spun around. Arthur was slightly pale, but more irritated than anything. Now that they were facing each other Arthur calmed down some and started to pace instead of going on a rampage throughout the room.

Some weird power had been echoing for a while now. Like gentle waves, but now they were stilled like a pond. Perhaps Arthur's distress had something to do with that.

"The woman...the mother of that sorcerer, she was disguised as the Lady Helen the entire time! Then when she was singing we all sort of fell asleep!"

"Wow, nice appreciation of the arts Arthur, really I feel your ambition." Arian rolled his eyes, but catching Arthur's pissed off glance the older Tregorian royal backed off.

"Anyway," Arthur continued pacing, "Suddenly I woke up, and the witch was on the floor! The chandelier right on top of her! I figured she was dead-"

"If you figured that then I'm guessing she wasn't dead." Arian mused.

Arthur ignored his comment, "-then she suddenly gets up and throws the dagger at my head! It was so fast, I didn't notice until it was too late-almost. That idiot pulled me aside in the breath of time! A second later and I'd be dead!"

Arian's eyes widened, "He saved your life..."

"-That idiot! Then my father said he needed a reward. I figured fine, go ahead, a piece of gold or two, a day off, something actually USEFUL. No! The idiot goes off and becomes my manservant!"

Arthur's rant seemed to end at that minus some incomprehensible mutterings and Arian sighed before knocking against the mirror, the clinking sound making Arthur look back to him.

"So let me get this straight, the bloke saves your life...and you call him an idiot and blame him for Uther appointing him a position in the royal household?" Arian raised an eyebrow, "Seems like he deserves your thanks instead of your malice Arthur."

Arthur sighed, "No Arian, you don't get it. How can I trust him after what he pulled in the market? During practice? He'll be in HERE. In my room, less than ten feet from you and the git is as clumsy as one of those goats being herded through the citadel-"

"That's exactly why I think you should trust him Arthur." Arian interrupted before it turned into an annoying rant again.

Arthur scoffed, "You think? As in using a brain? I'm amazed."

"You can trust this Merlin, because anything he has to say...he will undoubtedly say it to your face. He won't sneak behind your back, he'll strike you head on. In fact...I'll make a bet with you." Arian smiled.

Arthur almost laughed, "How do you plan to do that? What could you possibly put on the table?"

"If I lose this bet, I'll scare the crap out of this Merlin fellow for you so you can move onto the next servant."

"That's hardly a good deal for me. What are we even betting for anyway?" Arthur snorted before sitting down at the table again.

Arian smirked before leaning back confidently, his brown hair falling in front of his eyes slightly to cover the green mischievous glint in them.

"I bet that this Merlin will last the entire week. I also have an additional bet that he will have every single chore you give him accomplished the day after tomorrow." Arian stated, "That's it."

Arthur thought for a moment before grinning, "Fine. If I lose I'll act like a chicken."

Arian snorted, "What are you three?"

"Hey! You laugh harder than any drunkard I've ever met when I do that!" Arthur crossed his arms lightly.

Arian tried not to laugh at the mere mention, "As amusing as it is, this is a serious bet Arthur, if you lose...I want you to trust him."

"Arian-"

"Just give him a chance. One chance...that is if you lose." Arian smirked, "You already giving up so quickly Pendragon?"

Arthur thought for a moment before smirking back, "Not a chance Tregor. I'll win this bet-but then when YOU lose you'll be the one dancing. He'll have the most impossible list of chores to accomplish in one sitting that I couldn't lose!"

Arian felt the waves of magic through the mirror and he leaned back and relaxed as the deal was struck and Arthur thought of some chores for Merlin to do that wouldn't involve much time spent near the armoire.

/

*Next Day*

"You're braver than you look. Most servants collapse after the first blow." Arthur commented amusedly.

Merlin was truly worse for the wear, usually Arthur wouldn't be so harsh, but seeing as his pride was on the line Merlin would have to endure...or not. Arthur was actually hoping for not.

"Is it over?" The younger boy groaned.

Merlin was a very stick-like man, his ears were bizarrely large as well, though his skin was so pale that Merlin almost looked ethereal...a bit like a fae creature if Arthur truly believed in Gaius's old stories. He was lean, though a better word would be scrawny and he had slightly messed black hair and piercing blue eyes. The kind of man that had more bark than bite. Arthur was trying hard not to find the good things about his new manservant, like his ability to ask questions without saying please, his bravery to insult the prince without care, and the strength to withstand his...how did Arian put it? Ah yes, it was hard not to admire the strength to withstand his pompous ass.

Arthur smirked and stepped forward, "That was just a warmup. How's your mace work coming along?"

/

"Hah...that was refreshing." Arthur smiled as he walked into his bedroom, surprised to find it clean.

The list of duties had finally been completed, some of the more ridiculous ones having been squashed out by Arian's half-hearted whining. Merlin should be grateful that Arthur didn't have him out catching frogs at two in the morning. Really it had been a rather enlightening day. Arthur was just beginning to realize how much of an amusement the manservant was to have around.

"How'd it go?" Arian asked from across the room.

"...he did have them all completed." Arthur grumbled.

"Ha! I knew it!" Arian grinned, "I win this bet you pigeon-toed frog prince!"

"What is with you and your wildlife insults?" Arthur snapped back.

Arian flipped over and gave a slight grunt as he became upside down with one hand holding his weight. Arthur shook his head, "What ARE you doing?"

Arian rolled his eyes, "I haven't much else to do now do I? The stronger I get, the more power I can use to break through the mirror. Speaking of which, have you talked to Gaius?"

Arthur waved it off, "I've been too busy with Merlin as of late. I'll get to it."

Arian bristled with irritation, "You said that yesterday Arthur. You don't seem to get the urgency! My people are out there suffering and I can't move, you're the only one who knows about me and therefore the only one who can help me!"

"What do you want me to do? Go waltz up to the King and say, 'Say father, might I go find magic books because my friend that I've kept a secret for a long while now is trapped by magic'? He'd break you apart and chop you into kindling." Arthur snapped.

"It'd be better than just sitting here not knowing when I'll get out!" Arian retorted.

Arthur growled and stomped to the door, "Do yourself a favor Arian and try to come to terms with the fact that you might NEVER get out of that mirror."

Arian felt like he'd been smacked and instantly Arthur felt guilt wash over him, he hadn't meant to...it was just that...

"Arian, I didn't mean-"

"Just go Arthur, you have better things to do that listen to my troubles. Go practice with your knights for that stupid tournament you got going for you. I'll be right where you left me. Like always." Arian muttered coldly as he turned around, letting his back face Arthur.

The Pendragon Prince looked down shamefully before walking back over to the table and opening a book out onto the floor.

"Well...I'll be back. I'm sor-"

"Save it."

Arthur looked taken aback then Arian sighed before turning around with a weak smile, "Go on, you've seriously gotta practice if you don't want those other guys to beat you out there."

"Little faith in me then?" Arthur let his lips curl up as he was slowly forgiven.

"You have to set me up by the window on tournament day so I can watch them serve your ass on a silver platter." Arian laughed, "Joking. You'll do great."

Arthur sighed in relief, "Thanks. I'll return later."

"You always do." Arian stated, and with a nod Arthur turned him so he could see out the window and left the open book on the sill before leaving.

Arian sighed and returned to working out. He really didn't have anything to do...well, what he did have to do he couldn't do.

He stared down the thin transparent layer separating him from the real world, from his kingdom, his people...

"Grah!" Arian let out a low growl as he hit the mirror again, it forced him back, but unlike a few years earlier it actually cracked for a moment and he actually could manage to stand the force of the rebound.

He would break through. He had to. No magic could stop him...but now he wished that magic could help him instead.

His thoughts often drifted back to Peter at times like these. Arian remembered his friend well, always willing to run away with him on new and perilous adventures. Sometimes dangerous, but somehow every time Peter was around things managed to turn out okay. Sometimes they'd be getting chased by men trying to grab at him and suddenly he would go unconscious and then he'd wake up with Peter smiling over him.

Peter had been a squire 4 years older than he, a really good one too, he often talked about rescuing people from meanies and making sure everyone in Tregor was safe. Arian had been so foolish not to notice the gold glow in his friend's eye, so foolish to acknowledge the strange happenings with his nursemaid who then told his father, he was so foolish that he'd gotten his best friend killed.

Perhaps this mirror was fortune's way of turning on him for what he'd done. If that were true then Arian would be more than happy to serve out his sentence after his people gained the peace they deserved.

He shook his head twice to focus before continuing his many presses and pushes. Hoping that somehow he'd make it through.

/

Idiot. He was such an idiot. No, not his manservant-though he was putting on the armor TERRIBLY slow-but this time it was he who was the idiot. How could he have said something like that to Arian? Sure they've had falling outs before and Arthur had thought of saying something along the lines of the hurtful words he'd shouted, but he'd never actually said it.

He knew how important his people were to Arian, the people now claimed by the Saxons. Hell, how was he supposed to concentrate when for all he knew Arian was up there crying again.

Arthur remembered hearing the mournful sounds of Arian's cries in the middle of the night, he howled in his sleep crying for his father until one night Arthur snapped and said the same thing his father said to him when one of their knights died to protect him from an intruder.

'No man is worth your tears.'

And what he had said moments ago was even worse, he'd practically told his friend to give up hope of ever leaving Camelot, of ever seeing his mother again...and why was Merlin taking so long?!

"You do know the tournament starts today?" Arthur seethed.

"Yes sire." Merlin drawled.

Arthur grit his teeth, usually he would admittedly enjoy such banter with someone because it kept him on his toes, but at this moment and after what had happened with Arian, the prince wasn't in the best of moods.

"You nervous?"

"I don't get nervous." Arthur stated snappily as Merlin did the final touches. He stopped at that statement and just had to get cocky.

"Really? I thought everyone got nervous."

"Would you shut up!" Arthur snapped.

Merlin flinched slightly and Arthur felt a twinge of guilt for a brief moment before he tied the red cape around Arthur's neck and hands Arthur his helmet.

"Great, yeah. I think you're all set."

Arthur looked down before finding it extremely difficult to resist face-palming before turning to Merlin.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

Arthur waited as Merlin looked him over in disbelief. The prince rolled his eyes in exasperation, "My SWORD!"

Merlin fumbled for a moment, "Oh right, uh, I guess you'll be needing that."

He handed over Arthur's sword, which the prince took roughly in his hands and stomped off towards the arena.

Merlin sighed, "Well THAT went well."

/

"Poor fellow, he doesn't seem to have much luck-hello...what is this?"

Arian pressed his face against the mirror as he watched Uther give the pre-tournament speech. That shield by the yellow knight...it was giving off a terrible load of waves.

"Shit. Arthur."

Why the hell the only son of Uther was having so much magical mayhem thrown his way Arian would never know. Ever since that Merlin fellow showed up a few days ago the entire armoire had been shaking with the presence of magic...

He only hoped that if Merlin did have magic, the idiot wouldn't let Arthur find out. Plus there had been annoying growling of the lad's name the past few nights from somewhere beneath his feet. Kept him up half the night.

He knew he should be more worried for Arthur's safety, but Merlin's presence didn't feel threatening...actually, it felt rather safe and more defensive than anything. Pure would be a good word to describe it, though misguided.

'But who the hell am I of all people to judge what is true and what isn't?' Arian snorted, 'I'm the man in the bloody mirror.'

He heard the crowd roar and looked back down. Sure enough (though it was a bit difficult to see much) Arthur was battling out the first round.

Their swords clashed back and forth, gleaming in the sun and sparking like stars falling to the earth. He heard Morgana and Gwen cheering him on along with the rest of Camelot...

Morgana. Sometimes he wondered if she remembered seeing him that one time she came to the castle and decided to explore Arthur's chambers for anything fun to play with.

It was a brief meeting and Arian hadn't spoken, hadn't moved a muscle, to anyone he was just a brilliantly good but bizarre painting. Though Morgana had cocked her head and looked at him...really LOOKED at him.

Then she was gone, seemingly uninterested, though she said nothing to Arthur or anyone about the sight since he was still in the mirror.

Suddenly the roaring was even louder and without truly looking he knew Arthur had won this round. Arian knew that these tournaments were a big deal for Arthur, it gave him a chance to prove his worth to Uther.

He watched closely as the one named Valiant fought along with the other knights. That man's shield was still giving off bad vibes.

Then it was over. Tomorrow would be the semi-finals and then the next day would be the final game between the two people with the most wins.

He sighed as he watched the crowds filter away, then suddenly Arthur's eyes were searching until they landed on the window he was in and gave a weak smile.

Oh...no doubt Arthur felt bad about the entire ordeal earlier. If the pigeon thought he was crying like the old days then as soon as he was freed from this mirror he'd knock the prince down a few notches.

He saw Valiant approach and address Arthur. The knight seemed cordial enough, and very fitting to his name as well.

As soon as he walked away he had to chuckle at the sight of both Merlin and Arthur snorting and sneering at the knight's back. Merlin muttered something that Arian couldn't catch.

Arthur obviously tried hard not to smile at whatever the statement was and then he listed off another long list of chores by the indignant look on the manservant's face.

"Better close your mouth Merlin or flies might fly in." Arian laughed before sighing and looking out at the landscape.

He could feel a storm brewing. Not literally, but it felt like this entire puzzle of his life was finally finding the missing pieces and putting them together.

A/N: Okay, I know, still not a lot of Merlin. But this is important to get the back story in. I'm so happy! Virtual cookies to you all! Followers too!


	3. How I Met His Manservant

A/N: XDXDXDXD You all make my day. Really you do. Here's chapter two. Finally we get out of Arian's life story.

Chapter 2: How I Met His Manservant

Arthur was trying to squash the green monster so to speak as he watched Valiant walk away from Morgana. What a creep! And such a vulgar display of affection for someone who was like a sister to him, in front of his father no less!

'Oh there she stares smiling off at him. Like he's a greater warrior or something. Pompous git!' Arthur thought with a scowl as he walked over to Morgana.

She smiled affectionately towards Valiant, "They all seem rather impressed by Knight Valiant."

"Well they're not the only ones." He almost seethed.

Arthur looked over and saw all of the other knights conversing with the beast and smiling. Traitors. Arthur wondered briefly what Arian would think of all this.

'Probably smack me upside the head if he could.' Arthur snorted.

Morgana looked at him curiously before chuckling, "You're not jealous are you?"

"I don't see anything to be jealous of." Arthur sniffed and walked off.

He saw Merlin in the corner doing nothing. Well then...he smirked, what kind of prince would he be if he allowed his manservant to become lazy?

"Merlin, isn't there something you should be doing?" Arthur called to him.

Merlin looked up and visibly sighed, rolling his eyes as he pushed off from the wall and approached Arthur, "I don't know, is there an additional ridiculous chore from your never ending list you forgot to mention sire?"

He hated when Arian was right about something, like how honest Merlin was. Arthur snorted, "Yes as a a matter of fact. Go polish all of the brass in my chambers."

Arthur stated this with a grin and Merlin gave a mutter of , "Ridiculous."

"I want to see my reflection in that brass Merlin!" Arthur called with a grin as he walked away.

George, another servant, just happened to overhear. The king liked brass? How bizarre. But maybe if he educated himself in the ways of brass then the prince would like him more.

Surely the texts had some good jokes about brass...

/

"That guy is just such a prat!" Merlin growled as he entered the prince's chambers with a cloth and a bit of oil to polish with, "That dragon thinks that it's my destiny to change that? No magic on earth could change that!"

Arian froze near the window as he heard Merlin's angry footsteps. Why was he in here? Arthur hadn't said anything about this...

He calmed down. As long as he remained silent Merlin wouldn't notice the weird placement of the dresser.

"I mean, really, polish the brass? He could've come up with a better excuse to annoy me." Merlin grumbled to nobody.

It was still daytime, though slowly the sun was setting beyond the horizon. Arian was a bit worried about Arthur...what would he do against Valiant? What would that knight try to pull...and would it work on an ignorant bird like Arthur?

"Wait...why is the dresser over there?"

Arian's thoughts immediately turned back to the situation as he heard the footsteps move closer. Not only that, but there was this terrible overwhelming feeling and power coming wave after wave, it got stronger as the boy approached and Arian found he couldn't relax.

Blood ponded through his skull as pressure descended upon the entire mirror. It seemed to shake his very being. Gripping claws of power were pulling him forward toward the edge of the mirror. Something was calling to the mirror, making it seem to move like flies to honey.

"That prat must've deliberately moved it to make more work for me. I don't get it, what's the point?"

He felt the mirror being moved and then he could see a fraction of a white hand on the frame. The fingers traced the bizarre engravings along the side of the mirror's frame. Merlin turned the mirror around and Arian immediately stilled, though the powerful waves of magic still managed to make him twitch.

Merlin blinked at him curiously before shaking his head, "What a bizarre painting, though amazingly well drawn I must say. Looks almost alive."

He focused on the lettering again and Arian watched with bated breath. Maybe...just maybe this was his chance!

"This language...I've seen it somewhere before."

"You can read it?!" Arian blurted and stood upright, his hands on the mirror.

"GAH!" Merlin fell backwards and into the wall, his eyes wide as he looked at Arian with obvious surprise and a bit of fright, "What in the name of-"

"You, can you read this?! Understand this?!" Arian looked to his left at the strange lettering and then back at Merlin, "Tell me what it says!"

Merlin was frightfully pale, "Y-You're not a painting..."

Arian's excited grin dropped as he saw Merlin's shock. He was...afraid of him. The only chance Arian ever had and it was gone at the split second hope filled him. No doubt the boy would run and tell Uther...he'd never see his people.

With a sad smile he turned back to Merlin, "I...I guess not. To think that this is all my life would amount to. Living in a mirror only to be destroyed because I actually moved and spoke to someone about-"

"W-Wait...I'm not, I mean...I won't tell. I'm sorry, this is just...a lot to take in." Merlin grasped his head and tried to wrap his head around the fact that Arthur had a dresser in his room with a man inside of it.

Arian's gaze snapped from the ground back up to Merlin in surprise, shock, disbelief, until finally resting on gratitude. Merlin gave the man a once over. He couldn't be that much older than Arthur, four or five years at the most. His hair was ragged and went down to his waist, his skin was tan like one of the desert migrators he'd seen on the outskirts of Ealdor, his green eyes were honest and terribly kind...there were child's clothes draped over the man's waist. He was thin at the waist, but had more toned muscles than he'd ever seen-even in Camelot's best knights. There were remnants of scars on the man's body, almost like he'd been scratched. Merlin calmed down as he realized that this was nothing more than a man. Just a man caught in a strange predicament.

Merlin moved back up from the floor and stood albeit shaking in front of the mirror.

"What-I mean-who are you?"

"It's been a while since I've had to introduce myself. I'm Prince Arian Tregor, the last remaining heir to the House of Tregor." Arian smiled as he said his name.

It felt almost foreign on his tongue after so long without saying it. The last time he'd introduced himself aloud probably would be when he met Arthur...

"You're a prince?" Merlin blinked in surprise.

"What? I don't look the part?" Arian snorted in sarcastic surprise.

"I guess I never expected you to be...well, I guess I didn't expect you at all actually. Does Arthur know-?" Merlin's eyes widened.

"Yes." Arian cut him off, "But he can't know that you know. He has enough problems to deal with without worrying about you running your mouth off to Uther."

"I guess..." Merlin blinked, the man had a weird accent too, though it was hard to tell since Camelot's own accent was leaking through, "How long-?"

"Too long. Since I was six, the dresser was sold to Uther when Arthur was five and I was...seven? Yes, I think so. I'm surprised you didn't run off." Arian blinked at Merlin.

"Well, I've had a busy week..." Merlin stated with a slight awe to his voice, "Not much could surprise me now I suppose."

He hesitantly reached out and touched the mirror. Arian instantly flinched and covered his head, "Back off! Off of the mirror now!"

Merlin jumped away and the man seemed to relax more. He looked to his hands with furrowed eyebrows, "What did I do?"

"Gods...it felt like I was being squashed into a hole the size of a needle head...you're waves are just...overwhelming." Arian groaned and clutched his head before sighing, "Okay okay, turn me."

Merlin hesitated as he warily stepped closer again and gripped the edges, careful not to touch the mirror. Arian seemed more tense as Merlin finally was able to move him around to face the rest of the room.

"Now three BIG steps back."

"What? Why do I-?"

"Excuse me, last time I checked I was the prince in this little situation. Come on, three BIG steps back." Arian tried not to smirk at his abuse of power.

Merlin glared but took three steps back. Arian snorted and relaxed further until he was able to lean away from the surface of the mirror with a smile.

"Wow Marlin, really didn't think you'd listen. Power isn't something I'm used to having."

"It's Merlin, not Marlin. Now explain everything or I'll just leave you here for the next maid to find." Merlin snapped.

Arian crossed his arms with a devilish grin, "Then I'll just tell them you're actually a great and powerful sorcerer and used a spell to trap me in here."

Merlin froze and glared evenly at him "Or I could just smash the mirror and say it was an accident."

"Ah, you forget that Arthur and I are rather well acquainted. Besides these threats are getting us nowhere. I know you have magic Merlin." Arian smiled wider, this was too much fun.

Merlin froze before sighing, "How did you know?"

"I didn't. I guessed." Arian smirked even more and he could practically see the steam coming from Merlin's ears, "How Arthur hasn't realized it I'll never know, you practically put yourself out in the open...though I suppose he IS a pigeon, so I've learned to forgive his small brain. But seriously, you need to keep on the down-low."

"Wait, no-I am, but-" Merlin stumbled over which thing he wanted to say and Arian patiently waited until the sorcerer decided on a phrase.

Merlin almost growled, "Okay, answer my previous question."

"I don't know HOW exactly, but I can feel waves of power. Every time magic gets within...hm, I've never been able to test my range, but I know when magical happenings happen in Camelot. And you...you are the most powerful thing giving off waves. The closer you got to the mirror the more I was bombarded with waves. Understand?"

"Not...quite exactly. How did you get inside the mirror?" Merlin asked, now completely fascinated.

"Merlin?"

Both men flinched as they heard Arthur's voice from the door. They shared a glance and Arian gestured to quickly move him back.

"Merlin is that you?" Arthur sounded slightly irritated as his footsteps neared.

"Hurry up you fish head!" Arian ordered beneath his breath.

Merlin stopped and gave Arian an incredulous look, "Fish head?"

"You said it last not me, now go!" Arian demanded as Arthur walked into the main area of his chambers.

Merlin stood at attention, cloth behind his back. Arthur gave him a once over before striding up to Merlin, "What do you have behind your back?"

"Nothing sire." Merlin stated.

Arthur gave Merlin a look saying, 'Do you think I'm stupid?' before taking Merlin's arms and looking at them from every angle. Satisfied he took the rag from Merlin's grasp and tossed it in his face. Arthur walked up to the dresser and inspected it before turning back to his manservant.

"Go, my armor still needs its own polishing."

Merlin gave a nod as he walked off towards the armory. He knew that he would have to talk to Arian again, if he could sense even low levels of magic...it'd be so much easier to accomplish the whole destiny the dragon talked about.

/

"Okay so...what's a prat and how does it pertain to you exactly?" Arian asked curiously after Arthur had turned him around.

"I honestly have no idea. I'm sure it's some village pun or other nonsense like that." Arthur sighed as he plopped down onto his bed, "Anyway, I won all of my rounds in the tournament today, not that I had any doubt, but-"

Arian didn't know how hard it was going to be to not tell Arthur something. They usually shared everything with each other...but...

Arian moved his gaze back to Arthur's exhausted posture as the Prince of Camelot boasted and he silently made a decision. Arthur really did have his own problems without Arian forcing his own upon him, he could keep this one secret from Arthur, then with Merlin's help break free and do all of the research about Tregor himself. Plus Arthur knew he had been training to escape, so it would only be a mild surprise if he were actually able to accomplish it.

"-then that creep of a Knight sucked up to Morgana like a snake-"

"Are you referring to Valiant?" Arain immediately snapped back into the conversation.

"Yes, I just said that three minutes ago. Were you even listening Arian?" Arthur growled lightly.

Arian shrugged, "Doesn't matter. Past is in the past, say, did anything seem...weird about him?"

Arthur sat up and raised an eyebrow, "Valiant? No...not really. No need to be suspicious of anything."

"I felt waves coming from that shield Arthur. Be careful." Arian warned.

"Stop being such a mother hen Arian, you feel waves all the time. If I ran my sword through everything you felt a wave from then by the end of the day there'd be hardly anything left!" Arthur laughed and stretched before standing up, "I'd like to stay for a bit longer, but my father requested that I dine with him this evening."

"I'm serious Arthur." Arian called as the blonde walked away with a wave of his hand.

"Arthur!"

The door closed and Arian sighed. It was times like this he remembered that Arthur was younger than he was, though they did grow up together and Arthur had seen more, Arian still interpreted things in a different light then his friend.

For instance, though Arthur didn't know it, magic was something they disagreed on. Arian was still slightly frightened of the practice, but as the years started to drag on Arian started to wonder if magic would get him out of this.

Sometimes when he fell into a dreamless sleep he expected to see Peter crouching over him with a familiar smile, telling him that everything was fine. That he was safe as long as he was there.

Suddenly Arian didn't feel as safe anymore.

/

"Hello?" Merlin looked up from searching for Arthur's armor, "Is there someone there?"

The armory was always freezing, it was to be expected as the window from above had no glass and allowed all of the chills to come in. Even in summer it was cool and a great refuge for knights after a long day of training. However all of the weapons cast shadows. As those shadows grew darker with each passing hour your mind would play tricks on you.

Merlin could've sworn he'd heard something. A shallow hiss that seemed to echo off the stone walls and bounce back to him. Looking around he spotted Valiant's shield.

It seemed to be drawing him in and pushing him back at the same time as he moved closer. Merlin gasped as one of the snake's eyes blinked back at him. He took a shaky breath and moved to touch it before cold metal was shoved against his chest. Merlin holds his breath as he slowly follows the sword tip at his throat until he's standing up.

"Can I help you with something boy?" Valiant spat.

Merlin fumbled before his eyes rested on the armor he'd been looking for then back at Valiant, "Nope. I'm good. I, I was just...I was, erm, gathering my master's armour."

The knight gave a very disbelieving smile before letting the sword drop, Merlin immediately relaxed some.

"Then you'd best be on your way."

"Right, yeah, no problem." Merlin laughed with a slightly cracked voice as he grabbed the armor and bolted.

Merlin had seen that shield blink at him, he was almost sure of it. He needed that mirror to reaffirm that he was right and then figure out a way to stop it...he had to get to that mirror.

/

(Morning of Semi-Finals)

Merlin laid out all of Arthur's armor as the Prince came in to see how his manservant had handled the load. Arthur blinked in surprise at the shining armor set out almost perfectly on the table. Shaking it off he chuckled and tightened the gambeson around himself, "You did this all on your own?"

"Yes sire." Merlin answered immediately, darting glances towards the dresser that had once again been moved to face the outside.

"Hm. Now let's see you get me into it without forgetting anything." Arthur challenged.

Merlin put on Arthur's hauberk and surcoat, followed by the gorget, vambraces, pauldron, and couter. Next, his mail coif, belt, sword belt, dagger, and sword. Merlin handed Arthur his helmet with a triumphant grin at how fast his work was done.

"That was much better. Not that it could have got any worse." Arthur half complimented, which for Arthur was about as close to a real compliment as you could get.

"I'm a fast learner." Merlin boasted lightly.

"I hope, for you sake, that's true." Arthur snorted and shared a look with Merlin.

He didn't know how Arian could read someone he'd never met so well. The honesty in Merlin's gaze was something he wasn't accustomed to, neither was the ability to deal with a Pendragon Prince. He could see pride in Merlin's gaze, and a fiery sense of duty that was hard to find in someone so quick with his tongue.

"Good luck." Merlin stated.

Arthur gave a slight nod, happy with knowing that the encouraging words were truly well accepted as he left to the arena.

/

As soon as Arthur left Merlin snapped his gaze to the mirror. Grabbing the armoire he turned it a bit faster than yesterday, now that he knew where to grip turning the furniture was easy.

"You, in the armory last night there's a shield, did you feel any-" Merlin immediately began.

Arian hold up a hand, "Keep your cows in their stables Marlin! You haven't milked them yet!"

"It's Merlin. And this isn't a game-"

"My name is Arian. Prince Arian, technically Crown Prince of Tregor though I haven't been sworn in yet. Apparently you forgot that a few moments ago." Arian leveled Merlin with an even glare.

Merlin seemed taken aback before sighing, "Yes, sire, my apologies."

"Accepted. Thank you Merlin, but don't call me sire. Just Arian is fine." Arian grinned, content with himself, "NOW go ahead and ask...after you take three BIG steps back again."

Merlin rolled his eyes and gave him a scowl before giving an irritated and sassy grin as he took three loud steps backwards. Arian couldn't resist.

"Ah, a bit too far. One step closer then." Arian felt elated and humored with Merlin around.

Merlin scowled before breathing heavily through his nose and taking one step forward. He held out his hand in exasperation, daring Arian to tell him to move again.

"Thank you Merlin."

"Now...I'd like some answers."

Arian was silent for a moment before gesturing to the chair. Merlin sat down in Arthur's usual spot.

"I had wanted to scare my nursemaid so I was hiding in my room's closet waiting for her to come in. I jumped out at her and laughed before demanding that I see my sister Catrina...Catrina, she was always sick. It was hard for her to move at times, let alone play with me. When my nursemaid said I couldn't play with her I ran off and snuck down into the vaults. I saw this mirror and the strange lettering and got curious. That's when...the invaders attacked. I heard the guards fighting at the entrance of the vaults and tried to use the mirror as leverage to get out of the bars...it started to glow a strange gold color, my body felt weightless as I was sucked into the mirror and my body was gold. It was colder than anything I'd ever felt, then I felt like I was being dissected and put back together thousands of times. It was like the mirror was changing my very blood. Then I was being carried away, everything went dark. Then I saw it...my father's and my sister's bodies burned. My mother held captive by the Saxon leader for whom I still have no name. My people left with a tyrant..."

Merlin remained silent and a bit fidgety, "I'm sorry..."

"I'm over it trust me, all I want to do now is get out of this cage...my people need me. It's my destiny Merlin...something I think you understand at least a little bit." Arian stood back up and put his hands on the mirror, the cloth hanging at his waist to cover his almost naked form, "I need your help. Arthur has his own problems with being a prince himself, and in return for your help as soon as I get out I will help to convince Arthur that magic isn't evil."

Merlin's eyes widened again, "You don't believe...magic is evil?"

Arian looked torn, "I had a friend once, Peter, he was a squire about four years older than me...often I was attacked by bandits or kidnapped. I would go unconscious and wake up with Peter carrying me and the castle in the distance. I noticed the gold flash only once, then I asked my nursemaid why I couldn't be like Peter and have pretty eyes like the sun...she told my father and he was executed. A year or two after that the Great Purge finally ended."

Merlin felt even more sorry than before...he stood up and moved closer to the mirror, noticing Arian flinch he stepped back again, "I-I don't understand your pain, and I'm not sure I can help you...I'm not as powerful as people seem to think I am."

"But you are!" Arian's eyes widened in surprise, "I can feel it Merlin. You shouldn't doubt yourself...will you help me? Please."

Merlin thought long and hard, maybe Arian was just another piece to this huge destiny thing. But Merlin already apparently had one royal prat to deal with...two could be overwhelming. He looked at Arian's helpless gaze, Merlin saw all of it in those eyes: the pain, sadness, loneliness and the dwindling feeling of hope.

"Merlin...I can't go on like this." Arian admitted evenly.

Merlin felt his conscience tug at his brain and before he could think of the consequences he nodded, "I guess I could try..."

And for some reason as he saw Arian's ecstatic grin as he laughed gleefully like a child and so loudly Merlin was afraid someone would come into the room, he couldn't help but get this overwhelming feeling of wrong.

-A/N: Dun dun dun! So, thus is the story behind the brass jokes. It's Arthur's fault.


	4. Destiny Turns

A/N: I probably won't post as fast as I've been doing continuously, but I will try to get one done every couple of days for sure! ^-^ If it's longer that usually means the chapter is longer than usual or I'm in a plot-block moment. Thanks for all of the reviews guys! SUPER BROWNIE POINTS TO MIZAMOOMOO! She's responsible for the change in the story's summary, I took her advice and she helped me change it. Thanks again! This chapter's for you!

Chapter 3: Destiny Turns

"Is it my imagination Merlin or are you beginning to enjoy yourself?"

Merlin snapped his head back to Gaius, "It...it isn't COMPLETELY horrible ALL the time I guess."

The tournament arena was hot with the heavy sun beating down on everyone's backs. With the heat brought a haze of lethargic servants and bystanders, so it wasn't hard to notice Merlin's excitement among them. He'd left Arian faced outward as Arthur had left him before Merlin's interference.

Although now that Merlin thought of it, he'd forgotten to ask the mirror enslaved prince if he'd felt magic from the shield. But perhaps it HAD just been Merlin's overactive imagination; he wanted it to be just that so he could start helping Arian with his issue. Perhaps that dragon knew something about the Tregorian Prince's destiny as well?

Merlin's attention was stolen away as he heard the familiar clash of metal against metal ringing across the field. Arthur was in his element, blonde tendrils sticking to his head, slick with sweat from the heat as he narrowly dodged another blow from the man against him. The determination in his blue eyes made Merlin more than sure of the Prince's victory. In that moment, Merlin swore he could see the Once and Future King that the Great Dragon spoke so fondly of.

"Time to... Arthur grunted and aimed a blow to the man's side which the guy narrowly avoided.

"...finish this!" Arthur completed his sentence.

The Prince continued to attempt blows before finally kicking the man in the stomach and watching him drop to the ground, the opponent's sword falling from his grip.

"Yes!" Merlin grinned at his master's victory.

The man yielded and Arthur helped him up, clapping him on the back as they passed Merlin and went back to the tents.

"Enter Knight Valiant and Knight Ewan!" Uther's loud voice bellowed.

Ewan gave a wave to the crowd, his people cheering for him. His smile was warm, but also a bit cocky-something that had Merlin worried for him against such a serious and stern looking opponent like Valiant. Black curls rested a top Ewan's dark face as Uther raised his hand and sat down, motioning for the battle to commence.

Swords made sounds akin to bells once more, however Merlin felt a slight foreboding as he watched Ewan approach from the left. Valiant charged forward like a lion and let out a small roar with his attack. Ewan managed to side-step it, but not as fast as Arthur could've. The blade ripped his shirt a bit, but didn't reach the skin.

Valiant used the moment Ewan assessed the damage to force a huge blow onto the younger man's shield. The helm rolls away and Valiant presses down against the man with his shield, causing Ewan to splutter.

/

"Woah...man Valiant's like a bull." Arian whistled as he watched the fight below.

The expression on his face turned serious, a rare hidden emotion that he tried to keep inside most of the time. That shield was practically oozing with waves that hit the mirror like waves against a shore. As soon as Valiant struck Ewan down he could feel the waves increase dramatically. Oh-it looked like Ewan was getting up! He had his sword in hand-

Suddenly a huge wave hit and Arian fell over coughing. It made him feel nauseated and feverish, after the wave passed the feeling disappeared.

Arian tried to catch his breath before standing up and looking down on the battle field. Valiant stood up victorious while Sir Ewan remained on the ground...unmoving.

Arian covered his nose instinctively as more waves came from Ewan now, sickening waves.

'Dark Magic...I knew it, Arthur you're such a pinhead...' Arian thought with a small groan.

The mirror laden prince watched with worried green eyes as the old man he recognized to be Gaius rushed out with his medical bag, Merlin not far behind.

/

"Arian, Sir Ewan he's been-"

"I know." Arian cut Merlin off.

Merlin was standing in front of the mirror again, his blue eyes fretting though determined. Moonlight poured from the window, basking them in an ethereal glow. Arthur was dining with his father, celebrating the tournament with a private meal with Uther and Morgana seemed to calm his nerves somehow.

"It's poison...Ewan was fighting Valiant..." Arian sighed, "That's a shame, Arthur said Ewan was a great warrior."

"It came from a snake bite to his neck. That's not all though, on my way here I saw Valiant walking through the Red Ribbon Chamber and I watched him from around the corner before following to spy on Valiant in his guest quarters."

Merlin sat down again, three steps away as usual when he noticed Arian's uncomfortable fidgeting. Merlin was curious to know how the man ate, or how he consumed anything. Not only that, how did the mirror's strange ability to sense magic key in with why Arian was trapped? Could the mirror do other things?

"Um...fish-face, we were in the middle of a story here, you know, evil knight in shining armor sweeping Ewan off his feet and sending him to Gaius?" Arian snapped his fingers.

Merlin shook his head and gave a quick apology before continuing, the man could be intimidating.

'He looks about Leon's age...' Merlin thought before shaking his head again.

"Sorry. He pulled a mouse out of a cage, muttered some strange words, and suddenly the shield came to life!"

"Go figure." Arian rolled his eyes and leaned back against an invisible wall of sorts, "Though I didn't feel much magic coming from Valiant, a little smidgen would be enough. He's just not porous like you."

"Porous?"

"Magic doesn't just appear Merlin. It's all around us, it's what keeps us all alive, gives us that little edge of force in a battle when you don't think you can continue but manage to stick it out until the end somehow. It comes from the ground, a constant wave of pressure that I can feel." Arian stated, "The reasons why sorcerers have so much magic is because their porous. The more you can take in, the more you can push out. The waves I feel is the magic you're putting in and out of the ground at a constant rate...however you're weird. You have your own center force that doesn't seem to leave your body. That's how I knew you were so powerful."

Merlin stared at Arian like he was a three headed toad, "...and how'd you come to learn all of this?"

"I didn't. I just guessed...and knew it. Anyway. What next?" Arian shrugged.

"Well...he fed the mouse to the snakes in the shield. I ran after that, but Valiant heard me and followed. I hid in an alcove of the Criss-cross corridor and Valiant gave up the chase."

"Nice. If you were caught we'd be screwed. You could say you were on the way to Arthur's chambers-which you were. I'll tell Arthur you were fluffing his pillows and he'll be able to back up your alibi so that he can keep his conscience clean and my existence a secret. To anyone who asks you were ordered to do so tonight. Got it?" Arian thought up quickly.

Merlin nodded, he was starting to see a new layer of Arian. Behind the impish but desperate prince was a great leader waiting to be freed.

"Okay, and also you'll have to go back." Arian smiled.

"What?!"

"Come on Marlin we have no proof. You can't expect people to believe the word of a servant over the word of a knight. Well, if we could cure Ewan, he could tell the King that Valiant was using magic. The King would believe another knight. Just go and...do your thing.

Merlin frowned, "What? So my word counts for nothing then? And it's MERlin. Also I can't just go DO it as you put it. I don't even know HOW. It's not like I think about what to do, it's just...just..."

"Instinct?" Arian guessed.

"Yes. Thanks." Merlin furrowed his eyebrows, it was really weird how Arian seemed to know so much with having been in a mirror most of his life.

"Listen Merlin, one day everyone who hears your voice will listen. One day people will follow YOU. Right now, the choices you make and the people you choose to rely on dictate your fate. Are you going to choose to be a coward or are you going to do the right thing and damn the consequences?"

Merlin was silent as he saw Arian's serious gaze before he felt his own determination rise up within him. Arian was right. (again?!) Nobody else was going to be able to do it, and it was his...his...

'Dammit, it's MY destiny to protect Arthur after all. This life-threatening issue better not be a constant thing or I might go mad.' Merlin thought begrudgingly.

"Fine. I'll figure something out...and I'm going to try and figure out more information about this mirror."

"Be careful, but do it quickly; Valiant's going to fight Arthur in the final if all goes good for the snake-like man. If he succeeds...he'll use the shield to kill him."

/

"...this was a terrible idea." Merlin gave slight whine as he uttered a spell to unlock the door.

It felt weird...using magic for a real purpose. Not a bad feeling, but just weird. He slowly made his way into the guest chambers Valiant was using. Almost immediately he felt a change in the air, like an added pressure on his body.

Merlin entered and pulled a sword from the rack, approaching the shield warily. He jolted from his skin as he heard someone coming and whipped his head around, sighing in relief to see nobody behind him. The young warlock heard a loud hiss, like leather rubbing against stone as he glimpsed the shadow of one of the snakes behind him, posed to strike.

Merlin grunted as he spun around and heard the familiar clang of sword against steel. A harsh cry echoed from the beastly snakes as one of the heads fell to the floor. Preparing to fight they aimed to strike him.

"I don't think so." Merlin growled, grabbed the snake head and ran before the snakes had a chance to bite him.

/

He laughed as soon as the door was closed to Gaius's chambers and slid down on its wooden frame before finally relaxing as his body rested on the floor.

Gaius's eyes widened at the sight of his ward sitting there. He got up and walked over to Merlin who thrust the snake head towards his face.

"Here...don't waste it, I worked hard to get that." Merlin grumbled and stood back up.

"Wait-you don't mean?...from Valiant's shield, you-?" Gaius blinked in surprise but Merlin nodded.

There was a brief moment of silence before Gaius broke it.

"Well then...I'd best get started on he antidote."

Merlin nodded, "I have to go tell Arthur."

Gaius fell silent as Merlin made it to the door before the old physician cleared his throat and handed Merlin the snake head with his eyebrow raised, "Then you'll be needing this."

"But the antidote-"

"I've already extracted enough for Sir Ewan. It will be fine. Go." Gaius ushered him.

Merlin nodded and opened the door. He tried not to grin stupidly at what Gaius said next.

"-and Merlin. I know I don't have to tell you what you did was very brave."

"Yeah...I know. Thank you." Merlin let a smile appear before dashing off to Arthur's chambers.

/

Arthur felt his eye twitch in disbelief as he listened to his manservant. He could almost feel Arian laughing his head off.

"You? You chopped its head off?" Arthur asked incredulously.

"Ewan was bitten by a snake from the shield when he was fighting Valiant. You can talk to Gaius, you can see the puncture wounds in Ewan's neck where the snake bit him. Ewan was beating him, he had to cheat." Merlin explained briefly, his eyes darted over to the closet that Arian was attatched to and worried his lips as he grew more anxious that something would go wrong.

"Valiant wouldn't dare use magic in Camelot." Arthur snorted, but Merlin noticed a few glances shot towards the mirror as well.

"Ewan was pinned under Valiant's shield. No one could see the snake bite him." Merlin stated, knowing Arthur was already slightly convinced.

"I don't like the guy, but that doesn't mean he's cheating." Arthur retorted.

"Gaius is preparing an antidote to the snake venom. When Ewan's conscious, he'll tell you what happened. If you fight Valiant in the final, he'll use the shield. It's the only way he can beat you. Look at it!"

Merlin picked up the snake head and held it closer to Arthur's face. The prince's face scowled and his lips turned upward. The stench of it was rancid.

"Have you ever seen any snakes like this in Camelot?" Merlin ushered.

"You know Merlin, it couldn't hurt to be a little less demanding." Arthur grumbled as he took the head from Merlin's grasp and looked it over.

"...I know I'm just a servant and my word doesn't count for anything, but...I wouldn't lie to you."

Arthur looked up at that, his blue gaze serious. He believed him. Merlin wasn't a good liar and wore his emotions on his sleeve, right now Arthur could feel that he was desperate, not only that but his eyes were honest...but...

"I want you to swear to me what you're telling me is true." Arthur's voice lowered in severity.

"I swear it's true." Merlin swore, his eyes sparkling with hope.

"Then I believe you."

Merlin beamed with delight and suddenly Arthur felt uncomfortable with the manservant's thankful gaze. He stood up and gestured to the empty plate and silverware, "Well...if you'd take this away along with my laundry. I must ready myself to gather the court."

Merlin nodded before dashing off with said things and as soon as the door closed Arthur rushed over to the armoire and spun it around, an irritated but slightly content look in his eyes.

Arian was fast asleep against the back of the strange mirror-wall thing. Obviously, only he could be dozing during a discussion like that.

Arthur knocked on the mirror and Arian jolted awake with his fists raised before nearly falling over.

"Nice to see you join the living Arian."

"Wha-Arthur?" Arian grasped his head, "What have you done now?"

"It's rather insulting that that's the first thing you ask, regardless, you were right, about Valiant's shield I mean. Merlin-"

"Wait, Merlin?" Arian feigned disbelief.

'So he did do it...I guess he really does have guts.' Arian thought with a slight smile.

"Yes, Merlin, he managed to cut off one of the snake heads and convinced me of it. Valiant's been using the shield to be sure of his victory against me and anyone who stood in his way. If Gaius administers the antidote then Ewan should be ready to give his statement as well."Arthur smirked, "We've got him."

"Arthur. This is great and all, but I see a flaw in this plan of yours, to summon the court." Arian stated, "Something Merlin and you didn't see."

"Ah, so you were paying attention." Arthur stated knowingly.

"-if everyone is in the throne room, minus Gaius and Ewan, but almost everyone important, what's stopping Valiant from just killing off the only witness who stands to reveal him?" Arian ignored Arthur's statement.

Arthur froze as he mulled that over before nodding, "You're right. I'll have Sir Leon stay with him throughout tonight. No doubt Valiant will notice that someone chopped the head off-"

"-unless it grew back, but even then Valiant would probably have some way of knowing."

Arthur stopped before laughing and giving Arian a smile of pure friendship. The entire room brightened and Arian felt himself smiling back.

"You're truly amazing Arian, you know that don't you?"

"Eh? Nah, I'm just a wee bit smarter than the lot of you. Even stuck in a mirror I still manage to have better observation skills than you." Arian shrugged.

"Maybe...Arian?"

Arian looked up and Arthur was close to the mirror. Suddenly it felt like they were kids again, and Arthur didn't understand something and said the wrong thing to make the Tregorian prince cry. He could see some of the childish ignorance in his gaze and Arian felt older than he wanted to feel.

"What?"

"What I said before...it was out of line. I 'm really sorry...and I will talk to Gaius after this entire mess with Valiant is over. I promised to help you, and if there's one thing I've learned from you it's that a true prince always keeps his word." Arthur admitted.

Arian saw pain and guilt in Arthur's gaze and his heart sunk a little. He could tell that the Pendragon had given up hope of him ever being freed of the mirror. But he was trying, that was something.

"I-I know Arthur...but you were also right." Arian sighed.

Arthur looked as if Arian had slapped him in the face, and Arian sighed. Though wanting Arian to come to terms with his situation, Arthur never wanted his friend to give up hope. Obviously the prince was still too young to realize you couldn't have one without the other.

"Arian-"

"No, I have come to realize that I might never get out of this mirror. But one day...if I do, I know you'll be right there with me Arthur. That's all I can ask for. It was unfair of me to ask you to put Camelot aside for Tregor. I am their prince, not you, and I WILL keep trying." Arian smiled and Arthur still looked saddened.

"Now then, what's with the neckerchiefs on Merlin eh?"

/

(Next Day)

"Thank you for doing this Leon."

Arthur shook hands with his old friend, one of the few who knew him longer than Arian did.

Leon pulled up a chair next to Ewan's medical bed and smiled, "It's nothing sire. Considering the circumstances I'm honored you would trust me with such a task. Protecting a witness to sorcery can be difficult."

"I know you can handle this well, I have to go summon the court." Arthur gave a nod and Leon a slight bow before turning back to Ewan.

He was a young knight, probably only 18 or so. It was sad how a man so young could get injured in a simple tournament such as this. Gauis seemed to notice Leon's thoughts and offered him a small glass of water.

"It is the way of knights young Leon. You too were in here many times along with Arthur." Gaius seemed to have a slight shiver at that, "You two were troublemakers."

"Yes, though Arthur started playing by himself in his room more often and I suppose we drifted a little." Leon sighed.

"Oh I doubt that, despite your worries I am inclined to know that Arthur trusts you and your judgement more than any knight he's ever known. Your friendship isn't lost by time." Gaius stated.

Leon thought of that for a moment before smiling. The silence was broken a few moments later when Ewan came alive, gasping for breath.

"Welcome back." Gaius stated, overjoyed that his antidote was working.

Ewan gathered his wits before seeing Leon and grasping him by the collar, "There was a snake on his shield. It came alive! You have to believe me!"

"You're weak. The snake's venom is still in your system." Gaius chastised and forced Ewan to lie back down.

"No, I must warn Arthur-!"

"Arthur already knows. He's requested an audience with the King. Now, they'll want to talk to you. Rest. You'll need your strength. I need to fetch more herbs. I'll be right back, Leon will stay with you until they send for you." Gaius had a small smile on his face as he wobbled out the door.

"A-Arthur knows? But-how-?" Ewan turned to Leon.

"Believe it or not, his manservant saw the same thing and managed to convince Arthur. However we'll need your statement to back it up, Uther would never believe a servant over a knight without proof or a reliable witness."

"But how am I alive?"

"The same servant went back, according to Gaius he chopped the head off of one of the snakes and they made an antidote then-"

They both froze as they heard a hiss. Ewan let out a cry, "THE SNAKE!"

Knowing Ewan couldn't move on his own, Leon quickly picked the man up and put him in the chair before throwing off the covers. Sure enough a snake rose up to bite them. Leon was too quick for it though as he sliced through it's head with his sword.

Leon laughed slightly, "Well...more evidence for the court I suppose."

"N-No kidding."

Suddenly in came Merlin, he grinned from ear to ear when he saw Leon and Ewan, "You should be resting."

Ewan looked at Leon who saw his confusion and gestured to Merlin, "Merlin is Arthur's manservant and Gaius's ward."

Merlin looked slightly confused, though giddy at the exchange before Ewan grabbed Merlin's hand and shook it, looking pale but more alive than he had in days, "Thank you...I believe I owe you my life. How can I repay you?"

Merlin felt his cheeks heat up with embarrassment, "I...well..."

"You can thank him later. Right now you must rest." Leon stated and hoisted one of Ewan's arms over his shoulder, Merlin nodded in agreement and wrapped the man's other arm around his neck so that he didn't touch the ground as they laid him back down on Gaius's cot.

Then in came Gaius who sighed at the scene, "Merlin?"

"It's a long story." Ewan and Leon replied at the same time.

/

(Council Chambers)

Everyone in the court stood on the side while Arthur stood in the middle of the room. Everything was whispered and gossip was spreading about what had happened. Light poured through the room and Arthur sweated nervously, Arian had told him not to worry...but what if something went wrong? What if Leon had been defeated or worse?

The noise fell silent and Arthur's heart sped up as he saw his father come onto the scene. Uther Pendragon was an intimidating man, broad shoulders and strong stature. His eyes determined, his voice loud, and his hair color resembling that of steel. Those eyes softened lightly when he saw his son, though if anyone noticed nothing was said.

"Why have you summoned the court?" Uther demanded.

'Well, no turning back now...' Arthur gulped nervously, but tried not to show it.

"I believe Knight Valiant is using a magic shield to cheat in the tournament." He stated boldly and gasped followed by panicked chatter echoed the walls until Uther held up his hand for silence.

The king turned to the knight accused who looked calm and innocent, "Valiant, what do you have to say to this?"

"My Lord, this is ridiculous. I've never used magic. Does your son have any evidence to support this outrageous accusation?" Valiant demanded, lying through his teeth as a glare was sent to Arthur.

Uther turned back to his son, "Well? Do you have evidence?"

"I do."

At this Valiant shuffles slightly, the only indication that he is somewhat concerned. Arthur motioned Merlin forward. The prince nodded towards the king and Merlin was eerily silent as he handed Uther the snake head.

Uther studied the snake head for a moment, his brow furrowing like his son's had done only a short while ago before coming to the same conclusion. There were no snakes like this in Camelot. His gaze turned to Valiant, "Let me see this shield."

"Don't let him get too close." Merlin whispered to Arthur.

"Be careful, My Lord." Arthur quickly stated.

As Uther inspects the snake shield Arthur draws his sword just in case. Gaius enters from the side.

"Ewan is ready." He whispered to his ward and the young prince.

Uther flipped the shield over and ran his hands along the side of it. It was well made, obviously old and handed down through generations.

"As you can see, My Lord, it's just an ordinary shield." Valiant defended.

"He's not going to let everyone see the snakes come alive." Arthur pointed out logically.

"Then how am I to know that what you say is true?" Uther demanded.

Arthur looked to Merlin who nodded with a triumphant smirk. Arthur felt his lips twitch as well and confidently turned to his father.

"I have a witness. Knight Ewan was bitten by one of the snakes from the shield. Its venom made him grievously ill, however, he has received an antidote. He will confirm that Knight Valiant is using magic."

Valiant didn't look worried, his face calm knowing that Ewan was dead. The snake had made sure of that.

"Where is this witness?" Uther asked more calmly.

In came Leon, helping Ewan along. The knight looked much better than he had a little while ago, his skin was almost back to normal. He limped lightly and looked exhausted but nonetheless was smiling proudly as he came to stand before the court.

Valiant's face would forever be burned into everyone's minds as Ewan told his side of the tale. Valiant was whiter than a ghost. His body was shaking and Uther had already set the shield far away from him; signaling his belief in the story.

"-if it were not for the Prince's manservant Merlin who was able to get the venom needed to save my life and Sir Leon who stopped the second snake from silencing me I would not be here to tell my tale my lord."

There was a brief moment of silence before Uther turned to the court; all of whom nodded in agreement with the sentence in the King's eyes.

"Guards! Seize this man!" Uther bellowed, pointing to Valiant.

Valiant was frozen for a moment, his eyes furious with disbelief before they narrowed in on Arthur.

"GRAHHHHH!" Valiant charged, sword in hand at Arthur.

As soon as Valiant was close enough to the shield and he made his first swipe at Arthur, Merlin's eyes glowed for a moment as he murmured the spell he'd been practicing.

The snakes came up from the shield and latched their fangs into Valiant's calf. Making the man let out a howl of pain before falling unconscious to the ground.

/

(Final Tournament Day)

"So...what was that magical blast I felt beneath my feet there Marlin?" Arian chuckled as he watched the tournament from Arthur's bedroom window.

As reward for his success, Arthur had miraculously decided to let Merlin have the rest of the week off and gave him a small pay raise. Merlin had decided to spend it doing research on Arian-though the mirrored prince didn't know that yet.

They were watching the last of the tournament from Arthur's chambers, simply because Merlin knew Arian would be watching and figured the prince truly didn't want to be alone.

"A back up plan." Merlin stated, leaning out, "I was so afraid to fail and let Arthur down. Gaius helped me think it up. I brought the snakes out and they attacked their master."

"That's pretty ironic. You're clever, I'll give you that."

Down in the arena Arthur and Ewan fought hard and long. Each were exchanging blows, but both not feeling any true ill will towards the other.

Seeing as Ewan was going to win the fight if it hadn't been for Valiant, it was decided that now Ewan would have to fight Arthur. The tournament was held off for a few days until Ewan felt he was ready and now there they were.

/

"Hah, no wonder Valiant needed to cheat. I'm impressed Ewan." Arthur grunted, "From last year, it seems you've improved yourself."

Ewan aimed a blow towards the neck which Arthur blocked accordingly, "Thank you sire."

Arthur pushed back and Ewan stood his ground as the crowd cheered.

"In fact-"

Arthur barely managed to block Ewan's next blow, "-why not stay in Camelot a little bit longer?"

Ewan looked slightly confused, "What do you mean?"

Arthur smirked and brought up his sword. Ewan's knees strained as the Pendragon grinned, "Become a knight of Camelot."

Ewan's eyes widened, "A knight of Camelot?"

Arthur used the surprise as an advantage and soon had Ewan on his back with his sword pointed at his throat.

The crowd cheered as Arthur became victorious, Ewan happy as well as Arthur helped him up, "Yes, my father already discussed it."

"I'd be honored sire." Ewan gaped for a moment before Arthur held up Ewan's hand.

"May I introduce you to Sir Ewan! A knight of Camelot!"

The roar from the crowd could be heard for miles around. Even into the ground where a dragon sat contemplating...

"It seems...destiny turns." The Great Dragon stated, looking up towards the roof of the cave.

It had only just begun.

A/N: Okay, that was uber UBER long. I don't think many of these will be this long. But I changed the plot up eh? I always thought it was so suckish for Ewan to just realize he's actually alive and then have him die two to three minutes later. He might come back now and then, after all he DOES owe Merlin his life. Until next chapter-The Mirror of Gwirionedd.


	5. The Mirror of Gwirionedd

A/N: This chapter just did NOT want to work with me. I actually decided to rewrite it because it sounded weird a while through. This is for you all out there in Connecticut.

Chapter 4: The Mirror of Gwirionedd

"Mirrors?"

"Yes, mirrors that trap people inside." Merlin prodded.

They sat in their chambers, the moonlight streaming through the small window and casting precarious looking shadows across the many books and flasks. The meal they ate was rather grim compared to things Arthur ate, but it was better than what Merlin often was able to scramble up back in Ealdor.

Gaius fought to remember something along the lines of magic mirrors and items.

"The Drych I suppose would be a good example and by far the mist deadly, it would lure it's victims towards it by showing you the appearance of your greatest desire and then devour them whole. But there were many mirrors like that Merlin, I can't remember all of them, though I can say that it was very difficult to cast a spell on any mirror larger than a book Merlin. Why?"

"Oh no reason, just idle curiosity." Merlin lied.

Gaius raised a disbelieving eyebrow as Merlin got up and went to his room, shutting the door behind him. His room had one of the best views of Camelot, at least in his opinion. He could see the forest in the distance and the moon was always in his view along with the stars as he fell asleep.

Speaking of which...

Merlin smiled lightly as he closed his eyes and took off his boots and other clothes before pulling on his night clothes. He sighed and fell against his thin mattress-unconscious before he even hit the pillow...

/

'"Merlin..."

Merlin groaned and hugged the pillow over his ears, knowing that it wouldn't be blocked out but he tried in vain anyway.

"Merlin..."

Merlin gave a low growl as he threw better clothes on and his jacket, "Useless lizard...can't wait until morning..."

It was surprisingly easy to sneak past both Gaius and the guards on his way down to see the Great Dragon. With his destiny being to protect Arthur, Merlin wasn't sure whether he should be happy about that or not.

As soon as he came into the cavern, he saw Kilgarrah waiting for him with a stern gaze that Merlin was too tired to be concerned about.

"What did you want?" Merlin asked.

"I called you here, young warlock, to warn you." Kilgarrah's tone turned darker.

Merlin frowned and he walked closer to the edge, "Warn me of what?"

"Do not meddle in the matters of the Gwirionedd, Merlin. You ask too many questions."

"The Gwirionedd?" Merlin blinked, "Is that what Arian is? Is he a Gwirionedd?"

"I should not have told you." Kilgarrah almost growled.

"You don't understand, I made a deal to help him escape-"

"That is forever impossible." Kilgarrah cut him off.

Merlin froze and felt a slight wave of anger come over him, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I've told you once before Merlin, but I'll say it once more. No man, no matter how great, can change his destiny."

"But he needs to leave...his people need him Kilgarrah. The people of Tregor need their rightful ruler." Merlin stated.

"If the Mirror of Gwirionedd has chosen Arian to become its keeper, then it is his destiny to remain joined to it _forevermore_."

With that the Great Dragon flew upward, ignoring the calls from the small human boy for him to come back.

"Destiny guides the willing Merlin!" Kilgarrah called back as he flew upward, "The unwilling it drags!"

/

"Well, goodnight then." Arthur gave a yawn and Arian gave a grunt of acknowledgment.

He couldn't see anything. The dresser was turned back towards the wall. He'd seen it so many times that if you asked him how many cracks were on it he could give you an exact answer. It was always a painful reminder of where he was and how he couldn't do anything besides giving advice.

Thoughts of a past time long ago lingered in his mind as he slowly drifted into sleep...

_His reflection. That's all he could see, his face and thick fog drifting in between each mirror. They never changed and every time something moved it turned out to be just him._

_"Hello?!" He called._

_After a few minutes with nothing he started to hear slight chatter._

_"Arthur?" Arian called, following the sound, "Merlin? Is that you?"_

_Suddenly a group of women appeared a center of a clearing surrounded by large stone structures. They all wore black cloaks and stood chanting something Arian couldn't make out._

_"Gwirionedd?" a voice beside him questioned._

_Arian jolted and he saw a man with dark green eyes and messy blonde hair looking at him. He found himself unafraid of the man, despite the strange name he'd uttered. He looked behind him and saw that the mirrors were gone._

_"I'm fine...come, we must be ready. If this is to work it must be done soon." His voice sounded lower, gruff, and very unlike his own. It frightened him._

_'If what's to work?' Arian thought as he followed the blonde man to the circle of women._

_Suddenly all of the women turned to stare at him, their eyes golden and powerful. He felt himself being tugged forward. Their chants continued, directed towards him as he neared the center of the circle._

_As he got closer he recognized the object on the ground as the mirror and tried to run away. He recognized this sensation and feared it, though it seemed his dream body had other ideas as he kept walking calmly towards it. As he grew closer the chants started to make sense to him._

_"Forevermore...forevermore...forevermore."_

_His body became that terrible bright gold before he dissolved silently into the mirror once more, though one the inside he was screaming._

**"NO!"** Arian gave a shout of protest as he awoke from the nightmare, his body covered in a sheen layer of sweat despite being colder than he'd ever felt.

Waves washed over him almost reassuringly; waves from the ground and the familiar waves coming from Arthur. He felt wetness on his face and was shocked to find tears streaming down his face.

The waves grew stronger and suddenly Arthur was pulling the dresser back, "Arian, what the hell was-"

"Just a nightmare...nothing more." Arian took a shaky breath.

Seeing the tears Arthur said nothing and simply sat down, as they had done as children, "Did you...want to talk about it?"

Arian frowned before nodding, "Fine."

He recounted the dream to Arthur, telling him how he wasn't himself yet he came to be in the mirror. The women surrounding him with bright golden eyes and the blonde man he felt so comfortable with, and the familiar sensation of being sucked in.

"...what do you think it could mean Arthur?"

"No idea. It's probably just a dream Arian. I doubt it truly meant anything other than maybe all this seclusion is finally getting to you." Arthur joked and Arian cracked a grin.

"Who, me? Nah. I was crazy long before this."

Arthur smiled and Arian tried to fall asleep without thinking how it felt more like a memory than a dream.

"Goodnight Arian." Arthur stated again.

The royalty of Camelot fell back into a dreamless slumber.

/

(Next Day)

"Gwirionedd?"

"Yes. Ever heard of them?"

Merlin knew he might be making Kilgarrah unhappy by doing this. But Arian had already been a big help in getting Arthur to trust him. If he could move around and help Merlin more...

Gaius raised an eyebrow, "Idle curiosity again Merlin?"

"Er, yes."

Gaius gave a discontented grunt, "The Gwirionedd is a person reincarnated with the power to use the Mirror of Gwirionedd."

"So this mirror-"

"Is something you should not put yourself in the middle of-no matter how indirect your involvement is." Gaius warned, "I don't want you asking too many questions about this Merlin."

"But why?" Merlin asked, only mildly surprised that Gaius was telling him not to meddle as well.

"Because Merlin, this mirror you speak of was some of the reason for the Great Purge. Uther even said if anyone were to find it and try to use it that he'd execute them himself." Gaius said gravely.

"What does...it do exactly?" Merlin asked a bit warily.

"That's what makes it so important Merlin, only those of the Old Religion knew what it did, but it was said to be the single most powerful object that a sorcerer could ever attempt to use."

"I thought you didn't know much about this?" The young warlock frowned.

"I don't. There is just very little known that I have to remember." Gaius stated, "Also it didn't fit your description of capturing people. Only the Gwirionedd could go in and out of the mirror. But Merlin, you should know that-"

Then there were three knocks at the door and Ewan popped his head in, "Sorry to bother you, but Arthur needs his armor."

Merlin blinked, "Ever think to look in the armory?"

"That's what Leon said."

"It's my weekend off!"

"That's what I said." Ewan shrugged.

"And what did Arthur say?" Gaius raised an eyebrow.

"To tell Merlin to get his armor and come out to the training field. He seems preoccupied today and therefore more temperamental than usual. I'll owe you another favor but can you do what he asks, please?"

"Tell the prat to do it himself!" Merlin huffed.

"Merlin." Gaius scolded lightly, "Go. We'll talk later."

Merlin growled but got up and went to the door, Ewan following behind the manservant like a puppy.

Gaius sighed, "He's really too young of a boy for such big questions."

/

"Ah, there you are Merlin. Took your time." Arthur gave a knowing smile as he saw Merlin's disgruntled expression.

"I wasn't expecting to be in your service for a few more days. You know, save a life get a prize. Mine was the rest of the week off. Ring any bells in that prattish head of yours?" Merlin grumbled as he helped Arthur into his armor, "I thought someone else was helping you with this today?"

"Ah, well you see-"

"Sire! I found them!" A young man with weasel-like features and rosy cheeks grinned as he held up a jar of needles.

Merlin blinked before turning an accusing gaze on Arthur. Arthur grinned and turned to the substitute.

"Thank you James, these porcupine needles will be a great help. Now, if you'd go muck out the stables?"

"Yes sire!" James gleamed before running off.

"Bootlicker..." Arthur grumbled.

"Porcupine needles?" Merlin prompted.

"Oh yeah, give these to Gaius to do...something with them." Arthur waved it off.

Merlin paused for a moment, he could've sworn-oh.

He looked up past Arthur's head to the window of the prince's chambers. Arian gave a wave and a smile before hiding back into the shadowy half of the mirror.

"Fine. I'll be taking my leave now." Merlin gave a slight bow before rushing off.

All of the knights stared at the strange display of companionship between Arthur and his new manservant. Leon smirked lightly; he knew why Arthur had called Merlin.

The young prince had missed his company.

/

"Arian, what's with that grin on your face?" Arthur demanded.

Arian shrugged, "Oh nothing, I was just curious to see if Merlin has grown onto the pigeon prince of Camelot."

They hadn't discussed the nightmare he had last night. Nor did Arian think he wanted to. The dream had felt so personal, like a wayward puzzle piece made its way into the jumbled mess and connected perfectly with another puzzle piece.

He had no idea what a Gwirionedd was or why he was called that. There was the inkling feeling in the back of his head; the same one he always got when he didn't know something. Like he actually knew but had simply forgotten. It had been a generally peaceful day, considering all of the fuss that had happened with Ewan. Arian wondered if it was bad to miss the mental stimulation from an attack on Camelot. It probably wasn't GOOD.

"Merlin has NOT grown onto me." Arthur retorted.

"Really? So you just happened to feel like having him bring you your armor when you could have easily sent one of the other servants to do so? Or better yet-the armory a short walks away?" Arian raised an eyebrow.

"It's MERLIN." Arthur huffed, "I have a council meeting. We'll talk later, and watch yourself, I told Merlin to find a gold ring Uther got for my birthday."

"What gold ring? It isn't even your birthday-oh..." Arian smirked, "You're evil."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Arthur said in his 'you-didn't-see-anything' voice before walking out.

/

Merlin came in about ten minutes after Arthur. Arian was beginning to like the company. It was hilarious as he saw the manservant turn over every pillow and crawl underneath the bed.

He respectfully avoided the dresser until the rest of the entire room had been searched...

Merlin stood awkwardly, "So..."

"Just open the doors Marlin. Really it's not a big deal." Arian shrugged.

"It's just really weird."

"Arthur's done it before. Chill." Arian waited, holding back a smirk.

Merlin raised an eyebrow but hesitantly opened the two doors and started looking around for the elusive ring. Arian heard him and couldn't help himself.

"Merlin don't touch me there!"

The effect was instantaneous as the manservant turned red and shut the doors, backing away. Arian started laughing so hard that the mirror shook with it.

"Sorry! Sorry! Couldn't help it!" Arian chortled.

Merlin shook his head with a red face, "I can't believe-nevermind. I can't find that ring to save my life!"

Arian smirked and just waited as Merlin grumbled on. As expected the manservant stopped and gave Arian a knowing look.

"There isn't a ring is there?"

"Nope." Arian smiled.

"I'm guessing then that it's also not his birthday?"

"Not for a while yet."

"Just peachy." Merlin put a hand to his face.

Arian smiled and just sat there enjoying the moment before breaking the silence.

"Merlin...I had a dream about the mirror."

"So?" Merlin questioned, looking up.

"In the dream there was this maze of mirrors and smoke, then a circle of female sorcerers chanting, and a blond man next to me calling me some strange name. The mirror was in the center of the circle and I was walking towards it, only, I wasn't myself. Not really. Then I got sucked back into the mirror again." Arian furrowed his eyebrows, "He called me Gwirionedd."

Merlin stood still for a moment and Arian caught the younger man's thoughtful and slightly worried expression before turning back to Arian.

"I'm not exactly sure what your dream means, but I'll try to find something." Merlin gave a quick nod before turning the dresser back, "I have to go."

"Hey wait-!"

Merlin was already gone.

/

He didn't know why he'd left like that. But Merlin was certain of one thing now: Arian was trapped inside the Mirror of Gwirionedd and was no doubt the Gwirionedd himself if that dream had anything to do with it.

The circle of sorceresses though...could they have been the High Priestesses of the Old Religion?

Merlin didn't watch where he was going and jolted when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Gwen. He sighed in relief.

"Good Afternoon Merlin."

"You too Gwen. Have you seen Gaius around?" Merlin asked.

"Oh, he said he left a note about it in your chambers. I caught him on his way out collecting herbs. I was getting the Lady Morgana some flowers." Gwen smiled.

"That's kind of you." Merlin smiled.

He liked Gwen more than almost anyone at this point. She was everything kind and wise bundled up into a beautiful package. Merlin thought he might have a small crush on her, but he wasn't about to court people with the kind of baggage he had to carry.

"Well, I'll be off then. Someone's got to wash his royal socks and it sure isn't going to be Arthur." Merlin sighed and waved in goodbye.

He turned around the corner and saw Gaius's chambers up ahead. With heavy legs he opened the door and plopped down onto the old man's cot.

Merlin's eyes swept over the room. Dust covered everything and to be honest he didn't think any of that would be taken care of soon. Organization was needed too, but he hardly had time to do that. He could fix the balcony...eventually.

With a sigh he got up and searched for the note, figuring that picking SOMETHING up would be worthwhile. He found it on the table covered in books and other notes:

_Merlin,_

_I'll be out gathering herbs and just in case you return before me this is to let you know where I am. Clean up would you? Also burn this because what I say next cannot be read._

_You were talking about the Mirror of Gwirionedd, and I don't know where you came across this mirror or who you're trying to help, but whoever it is cannot be worth the risk. The Gwirionedd were not good people Merlin. They helped many a sorcerer murder a foe who was too powerful to defeat on his own. If it is truly your destiny to keep Arthur safe then heed my words..._

_and destroy it._

_Gaius._

A/N: I'm sorry this took so long! But there's finals and then I got really depressed because of the Newtown Massacre. This chapter's dedicated to:

- Charlotte Bacon, 2/22/06, female  
- Daniel Barden, 9/25/05, male  
- Rachel Davino, 7/17/83, female.  
- Olivia Engel, 7/18/06, female  
- Josephine Gay, 12/11/05, female  
- Ana M. Marquez-Greene, 04/04/06, female  
- Dylan Hockley, 3/8/06, male  
- Dawn Hochsprung, 06/28/65, female  
- Madeleine F. Hsu, 7/10/06, female  
- Catherine V. Hubbard, 6/08/06, female  
- Chase Kowalski, 10/31/05, male  
- Jesse Lewis, 6/30/06, male  
- James Mattioli , 3/22/06, male  
- Grace McDonnell, 12/04/05, female  
- Anne Marie Murphy, 07/25/60, female  
- Emilie Parker, 5/12/06, female  
- Jack Pinto, 5/06/06, male  
- Noah Pozner, 11/20/06, male  
- Caroline Previdi, 9/07/06, female  
- Jessica Rekos, 5/10/06, female  
- Avielle Richman, 10/17/06, female  
- Lauren Rousseau, 6/1982, female (full date of birth not specified)  
- Mary Sherlach, 2/11/56, female  
- Victoria Soto, 11/04/85, female  
- Benjamin Wheeler, 9/12/06, male  
- Allison N. Wyatt, 7/03/06, female

And all of their families. We are all so sorry for your loss.


	6. Nimueh

MIM: 5

A/N: Okay, hopefully this chapter is better than the last one. I got a review stating how Merlin's OOC (You're right, with the last chappie definitely) and I'm working on it. I'm trying to grasp his ignorance in the beginning series without getting too stupid and I'm trying REALLY hard not to make him too serious like in this fifth season. (I think I'm going to cry when the reveal happens. I havent watched it yet) But anyway, hopefully he's less OOC for you all, here's chappie 5! :D

What has it been? A month and a half. Don't kill me please! I have had this chapter almost completely finished. Then the finale threw me for a loop and I had to recharge. (I've come to terms that it's over...all...over. Except in fanfiction. Muahaha.)

Chapter 5: Nimueh

Far away in a deep cavern, there was a witch in waiting. Water dripped from the walls, making it gleam with the reflections of daylight from a crack above on the water casting worm like streams of light; constantly moving in an ancient dance.

Her hair was dark like the night, her eyes an icy azure that tended to lure people to their deaths. Her pale skin was porcelain. Her lips moved; pale and pink like death. The words she uttered were ancient, so she must've been as well though she didn't appear that way.

In her hands held an egg of sorts, looking beautiful in a way that only she could see. Symbols adorned the shell as she placed it into the water. Then with an evil smirk she let it go.

It was sucked away in a powerful stream. The egg miraculously didn't break. It didn't open until reaching its destination. The witch watched from her cavern, the reflection of the egg's trip shown to her. She saw it then. The waters of Camelot.

"You only have yourself to blame, Uther Pendragon." She hissed and prepared for the revenge ahead.

/

(Lower Town-Camelot)

"Aren't you sacred?" Merlin asked.

Gaius gave a grunt as he knelt down by the body. It was a cloudy day, and a sense of foreboding lingered in the air and made everyone on edge. Merlin bent down by Gaius to help the man if need be.

"Of what?" Gaius snorted.

"That you might catch whatever it is." Merlin clarified.

"I'm the court physician, Merlin. This is part of my job. Most of the time there's nothing really to be scared of." Gaius gave a slight laugh.

He turned the body over and both men froze. Ivory skin ordained with violet and blue veins, where the irises of the eye should have been there was nothing but white mass. The corpse was cold to the touch and the mouth was open in shock.

"You were saying?" Merlin prompted in a low voice.

"People mustn't see this. They'll panic."

/

Merlin tried not to look at the body covered in a tarp below as he and Gaius started to cart it across the drawbridge. He didn't notice Gwen coming up behind him.

"What are you doing?" She asked, making Merlin jump.

He turned towards her, a bit red in the face, "Er...just moving something."

"Looks heavy." Gwen commented, looking curiously at the cart, "I could help-"

"Er, it's nothing really. Er...someone got you flowers?"

He gestured to the beautiful purple, red, and blue flowers in Gwen's hand that brought out the gold hue of her face and the brightness of her smile.

"Oh! No," she giggled, "Would you like one? A purple one. Purple suits you. Not that I'm saying red doesn't suit you."

She was referring to his constant neckerchief no doubt. He smiled a bit sheepishly as he was given the flower, "Thanks. Well, er..."

Having nowhere else to put it Merlin tucked it into his red scarf that Gwen had referred to. He saw Gaius giving him a knowing look.

"Aww." Gwen smiled.

"Er...see you." Merlin felt his face redden further as Gaius started to push the cart again.

"Bye." Gwen waved as she moved ahead of them towards the castle.

Merlin watched her go, not sure what to think of the gesture.

"Ah, to be so young." Gaius gave a small smile that Merlin ignored as they hauled the corpse up towards their chambers.

/

Eyes met eyes, both burning with an underlying emotion. Arthur sat at the head of the table while Arian stayed where he usually stayed; inside the mirror.

"After all this time?" Arthur looked displeased, "I thought we were like brothers."

"You heard me Arthur. It's time we put this foolish game of ours to an end." Arian replied stiffly, "We're too different to be on the same side. Now give up and kill the king. You have no choice."

"I could leave." Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"You won't, or forever be deemed a cowardly goose."

"This could be treason." Arthur retorted.

"I'm no citizen of Camelot. This isn't treason Arthur, it's a declaration of war."

Arthur sighed and did as Arian said. He gently knocked down his king, the piece meeting the floor with a clatter. With a grunt Arthur started to rearrange the pieces to their original starting points.

"You know Arian, you take chess much too seriously."

"Says the one who had a defenseless mirror at swordpoint two games ago before you resigned yourself to losing at this." Arian snorted, "Where is Merlin anyway?"

"I don't know. Late again."

"Well...go get him." Arian gestured towards the door.

"I'm a prince! Why should I have to go get my SERVANT?" Arthur snorted, but stood up anyway.

Arian didn't answer with anything but a smile as Arthur turned him around to have him hidden from the world once more.

"Stop looking so smug, I'm going to see my father and Gaius's chambers are near to there."

"So you're being sensible is that it?" Arian chuckled from the dresser.

"Hmph. I'll be back later." Arthur stated as he turned and left.

As soon as Arthur closed the door his eyes became downcast. Arian was great at strategy; more than anyone he knew. He had all of the facts right and knew exactly what moves to play next. The prince could tell that Arian would be a great king if he ever escaped...

That's why Arthur felt so guilty for keeping information from him. He already knew where Tregor was, he already knew what Arian was, and he knew how selfish it was to make sure Arian didn't have all of the facts...

But he was the only person Arthur could trust completely, his only friend that was his equal and better in almost everything except sword fighting. If Arian ever escaped the mirror and tried to leave, Arthur would feel so...

"I'm sorry." Arthur said to nobody as he went to see his father.

/

Gaius gave a thorough look over with his magnifying glass. The skin had micro fissures throughout the entire skin structure, save for a small juncture near the victim's neck.

"I've never seen anything like this before." Gaius marveled and secretly wondered if it were possible to extract some of the affected tissue and experiment with it.

"Do you think it could be some kind of plague?" Merlin's eyebrows furrowed.

He might have magic, but even he wasn't entirely sure it was possible for him to cure a plague.

"No. I fear that something like this could never come from nature. But who has this kind of power?"

"...you think it's caused by magic?

"Merlin!" Arthur's voice hollered.

Merlin immediately dashed for the door and opened it only slightly so Arthur wouldn't see the corpse and start parading around the chambers. It wouldn't do to be asking questions when they weren't even sure of what happened yet.

Arthur looked thoroughly irritated with something if the scowl on his face was anything to go by.

"Erm...I'm on my way. Sorry I'm late." Merlin shuffled a bit.

"Don't worry. I'm getting used to it." Arthur sighed.

Arthur raised an eyebrow as his eyes caught something purple nesting on Merlin's neck. Merlin followed his gaze and turned a bit red in embarrassment.

"Oh, er...Gwen, she gave it to me." Merlin cleared his throat.

"I was sure that flower giving was the other way around Merlin." Arthur smirked, "Tell Gaius my father wants to see him now."

"Okay."

Arthur walked away and Merlin carefully shut the door before turning back to his mentor.

"Gaius..."

"I heard."

"...wait, why couldn't he just tell you himself?" Merlin asked, glancing back at the door.

"Because that's the way it is. You're a servant." Gaius smiled a little.

"Wha...if he knew who I was, what I've done..." Merlin snorted.

"You'd be a dead servant. Right, get this covered up." Gaius gestured to the corpse.

"Hey, I'm not your servant." Merlin raised an eyebrow, though he started the task anyway.

"No, you're my dogsbody. Come on, hurry up."

/

Gaius had a good guess as to why Uther would need to see him on such short notice. He just had been hoping to be wrong.

The physician addressed the body of the dead servant. It was apparent that he'd died the same way as the other victim.

Uther's eyebrows furrowed. He wasn't well endowed with the works of medicine, but even he knew that this wasn't a normal way to die. The servant looked like he'd become ice.

"What's happened to him?"

Gaius stood up and sighed with troubled eyes, "I don't know, Sire. It's the second case I've seen today."

"Why didn't you report it to me?" Uther demanded, a bit irritated that this hadn't been brought to his attention earlier.

Gaius fought the urge to sigh again. No matter how old it seemed Uther still wanted to know everything, "I was attempting to find the cause."

"What did you conclude?"

Gaius thought of a way to put it where he wouldn't have to diagnose it as the work of sorcery until he was absolutely sure.

"...I don't think it's time to hurry to conclusions. A scientific process is a long one."

"What are you concealing from me?" Uther wasn't fooled.

"Sire, I have seen nothing like it. The victims are dying in 24 hours, and it's spreading fast."

"What is the cause?"

"I think you should say that the cause, the most likely cause...is sorcery." Gaius sighed in defeat.

Uther froze for a moment before pulling Arthur aside.

"We must find who did this."

"I will, father." Arther nodded.

"Conduct door to door searches. Increase your presence in the town. Double the guards on all the gates. And lend the physician your servant." Uther whispered in a orderly, albeit scared tone of voice.

"Merlin? But..."

"I'm going to need Gaius to find a cure. He needs all the help we can give him. If Gaius is right, believe me, this city will be wiped out. This is the kind of magic that undermines our authority, challenges all we've done. If we cannot control this plague, people will turn to magic for a cure. We have to find this sorcerer, and quickly."

"...yes, father." Arthur agreed, though a bit hesitantly.

/

"Hello, I'm Arthur, the Prince of the Pigeon kingdom!"

"I'm a dead fish named Marlin."

"Fish?"

"Yes, fish. Wait...what are you doing?! Why are you biting me?! AH!"

"...Arian?" Arthur raised an eyebrow and the Tregorian prince jumped.

Arian looked away from the pigeon eating a trout on one of the roofs below with a sheepish grin as Arthur came closer, "Hey. Anything interesting?"

"What are you doing?" Arthur got that flabbergasted look on his face as he looked out the window.

"...and this has been the 12th installment of the Pigeon Prince Chronicles." Arian sighed.

"That's disgusting. Do you really have nothing else to do?" Arthur grimaced.

"Play Chess with me?"

"I can't. I have to lead the guards in a search." Arthur grabbed his gauntlet from the table, "I just came for this."

"Sorcerer?"

Arthur stopped and sighed, "As usual you seem to already know what's going on..."

"Don't chase after this one Arthur."

"I can't just leave the people to this disease. Plus it's a simple sorcerer."

"Disease? That explains the gross waves that've been rolling in..." Arian nodded, "But still, you should listen to me. I don't like the looks of this."

"I'm fine. Don't be such a mother hen." Arthur snorted, "I can take care of myself."

"Arthur...Arthur!" Arian demanded attention but received none as Camelot's prince walked out.

"You can't get in Merlin's way, idiot pigeon." Arian sighed.

A/N: Nothing too exciting. I had more to this originally but I think I've taken long enough to give a chapter, eh?


End file.
